Sakura Haruno à l'école des sorciers
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: UA Harry Potter/Sakura, l'indésirable du placard sous l'escalier, marquée au front par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, avec ses lunettes trop rondes, parle aux oiseaux, part avec un requin et découvre la magie de ce monde; elle intègre Poudlard, rencontre une pléthore de sorciers et vit des aventures extraordinaires malgré la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, voici une fanfiction à la croisée des chemins entre l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages de Naruto! En gros, je reprends les caractéristiques d'HP et les grandes lignes de l'intrigue (films et livres avec quelques modifications notables) auxquelles je mêle les protagonistes de Naruto.**_

 _ **Merci à Adraen pour avoir relu le prologue :-)**_

 _ **J'espère que le concept vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

La Suna-dori se voyait privée une à une de toutes ses lumières; à chaque cliquetis métallique qui résonnait dans le vide sibyllin de l'allée pavillonnaire, une boule chargée d'électricité s'arrachait à son réverbère et, irrésistiblement entraînée par une mystérieuse force d'attraction, disparaissait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, comme avalée par la face pâle éclairée à intervalles réguliers.

 _Clic_ , une autre – _clic_ , _clic_ , _clic_ , dix autres -, et enfin les ténèbres insondables prirent place dans la rue.

Au loin, un vrombissement grandissant se faisait entendre, un bruit de moteur qui toussait et crachait ses poumons de fer. Deux yeux ronds et jaunes se dessinaient progressivement à travers les lourds nuages gris qui peuplaient le ciel nocturne propre à la grisaille automnale.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, les mains rassemblées dans le bas de son dos, trahissait son inquiétude par la posture de son corps qui se rigidifiait sous l'intensité de ses muscles bandés. Les deux globes lumineux inondèrent la cape rouge et grise qui le recouvrait jusqu'aux pieds, ses yeux profondément noirs, son nez aquilin, la ligne serrée de ses lèvres, puis révélèrent ses cheveux et sa barbe plus sel que poivre, les taches brunes sur son front dégarni et sa pommette gauche, son visage marqué jusqu'à l'âme par le temps.

La moto éventra le voile brumeux de la nuit, fatiguée et pétaradante, avant de brusquement tâter le sol de sa gomme. Avec un haut fracas assez délicat pour ne pas réveiller le voisinage – _Assurdiato_ , chuchotait le vent autour du vieillard -, elle entama le béton sur quelques mètres en crissant, puis se stoppa pour de bon. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité et régula ses bronches pour reprendre sa respiration.

L'homme massif qui la chevauchait tout ce temps se distingua soudainement. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté et déroula sa colonne de géant, puis ôta le casque de sa tête, se pencha au-dessus du side-car et tendit les bras jusqu'au siège pour y cueillir un petit paquet de linges. Il pressa avec une douceur presque surprenante le bébé contre la grosse maille de son pull élimé, puis, avec un léger reniflement suivi d'un gros sanglot, s'approcha en trois pas du sorcier. Ce dernier lui sourit, l'air paternel, et s'avança pour prendre le nourrisson. Kisame le lui confia non sans réticence, les yeux humides.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ira bien ?

\- Certain. »

Hiruzen darda ses prunelles âgées sur la petite forme potelée, lovée au creux de ses bras, en caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui zébrait la peau délicate de son front.

Au pas de la porte inscrite comme la quatrième de la Suna-dori, il déposa le bébé, ainsi qu'une lettre adressée à M. Rasa no Sabaku. Tandis qu'il se retournait, il vit le grand homme resté devant le portillon verser une larme. _Elle ira bien_ , lui répéta-t-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, _tu sais tout comme moi de qui elle est la fille._

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Tobirama au plus vite, à présent, ajouta Hiruzen qui avançait à petits pas fermes dans la rue. Le Bureau des Aurors ne va pas tarder à découvrir la mort de Kizashi et Mebuki, or ils vont sans nul doute se lancer aux trousses du fidèle ami qui était devenu le gardien de leur secret.

\- Ouais, je vais lui rendre sa bécane et l'embarquer au QG de l'Ordre avec moi, ça sera plus sûr. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, comme s'il espérait convaincre aussi bien sa propre personne que le vieillard face à lui, Kisame débarrassa son visage de la morve et des larmes d'un revers de manche avant de remettre son casque et d'enfourcher la moto. L'engin se réveilla non sans protestation, puis fila en direction des étoiles.

« Tu peux sortir, mon bon ami », murmura simplement Hiruzen alors qu'il regardait les lumières jumelles s'éloigner dans la nuit, un très léger sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

Non loin de lui, sur la droite, un élégant chat au pelage doré et aux orbes azurés était assis sur un muret, sa queue féline remuant frénétiquement dans un furieux mouvement de balancier. Ses vives couleurs se détachaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit en octroyant un air éminemment accusateur à son expression générale. Le souple animal sauta d'un bond de son perchoir et reparut sur le sol perché non plus sur quatre pattes, mais deux longues jambes d'homme.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hiruzen, êtes-vous réellement convaincu que votre décision est la bonne ? demanda le blond humain aux yeux bleus qui venait tout juste de se métamorphoser. J'ai observé cette famille pendant des jours, et la femme est exécrable ! Sans parler de la manière dont elle élève son fils, il ne deviendra pas meilleur qu'elle !

\- J'en ai bien conscience, Minato, mais c'est là la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Bien que je ne sois pas parvenu à me convaincre, je suis persuadé que Sakura s'en sortira. Le sang Haruno coule dans ses veines, elle ne se laissera pas détruire. »

Le vieil homme sortit un curieux objet de sa manche qui n'était pas sans rappeler un long briquet de forme cylindrique, sauf qu'il s'en servit pour rendre son souffle de vie à la Suna-dori. _Clic_ – et une boule de lumière surgissait de l'instrument pour regagner son refuge d'origine. _Clic, clic, clic_ – l'allée se ranimait par à-coups. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau baigné de clarté, Hiruzen posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon, qui lui ne pouvait arracher ses yeux de la petite forme sur le quatrième perron, et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore en soulevant un léger nuage de poussière.

* * *

Ils reparurent au milieu d'un salon inondé du parfum caractéristique de renfermement. Autour d'eux, Hashirama Senju, courbé par l'inquiétude, était installé sur un fauteuil; Kakashi Hatake faisait les cent pas sur l'antique parquet en bois sombre, les yeux rouges et gonflés; Kisame Hoshigaki était déjà de retour, mais indéniablement seul, la mine tordue par un mélange de chagrin apparent et de colère refoulée.

« Où sont donc tes frères ? demanda doucement Hiruzen à l'attention du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Tous les deux dans de beaux draps ! souffla Hashirama en enfonçant son visage au creux de ses paumes. Avec Orochimaru qui a soudainement disparu, Itama a préféré fuir le plus loin possible avant que la chasse aux adeptes ne commence.

\- Ils avaient déjà embarqué Tobirama quand je suis retourné chez Kizashi et Mebuki, grogna Kisame pour prendre la suite. Ils ont retrouvé les… les… Kizashi et Mebuki, déglutit-il, puis ils ont tout de suite accusé Tobirama. Lui il a fui, il m'avait dit juste avant que j'parte qu'il voulait prendre soin de Sakura ! Kabuto l'a rejoint dans une ruelle, il devait l'aider, mais y a eu une grosse explosion qui a tué tous les Aurors. Il restait plus qu'un doigt du Kabuto ! Bien sûr, ça a encore plus bardé pour Tobirama, et à l'heure où j'vous parle, ils sont en train de le traîner à Azkaban sans procès ! »

Hiruzen ferma douloureusement les yeux pendant un moment quel malheur… La persuasion suffirait-elle vraiment à le tenir dans sa ligne de conduite alors que tout semblait concourir pour que la petite Sakura mène une existence difficile ?

Un nouveau craquement sec se fit entendre, et un homme aux cheveux bruns hirsutes apparut à son tour. Au mépris de sa grande taille et de son imposante musculature, il tomba à genoux devant l'aîné des sorciers en murmurant une litanie d'excuses aux travers des bandages sanguinolents qui recouvraient sa bouche.

« Que t'est-il donc arrivé, Zabuza ? interrogea Hiruzen en relevant la tête de l'homme à ses pieds.

\- Orochimaru a découvert que je lui avais menti sur la localisation de Kizashi et Mebuki. Je ne sais pas qui lui a révélé leur véritable adresse, mais je vous jure que j'ai essayé de l'arrêter ! »

Le vieil homme baissa les bandes blanches pour révéler le bas du visage et le cou lacérés par un _Diffindo_ – un lourd châtiment pour avoir osé tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi ! hurla Kakashi en se jetant sur Zabuza. Je suis sûr que tout est de ta faute ! On t'a accepté dans l'Ordre, et maintenant Mebuki est morte ! »

Kisame se précipita sur le sorcier aux cheveux d'argent pour l'empêcher d'encore davantage mutiler l'homme.

« Rentre chez toi, Zabuza, lui intima doucement Hiruzen tandis que Minato l'aidait à se relever. Soigne-toi et fais profil bas. Je te promets de tout faire pour que ta famille ne soit pas mêlée à la chasse qui se prépare. »

Zabuza hocha la tête avec reconnaissance avant de transplaner à nouveau.

« Est-ce que Sakura ira bien ? » demanda Hashirama dans le silence ambiant qui suivait le pic de tension.

Minato serra les poings en détournant le regard.

« Nous la reverrons », affirma solennellement Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Le sorcier blond se retint de cracher que ça n'était pas là la question.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :-)**_

 _ **Je pars sur la base d'une publication hebdomadaire, chaque mardi soir.**_


	2. Anaïs le colibri

_**Bonjour/bonsoir! Comme j'ai pris plus d'avance que prévu, je vais essayer de publier deux chapitres par semaine pour commencer, en espérant pouvoir tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout :-)**_

 _ **Merci pour les mise en follow et en favorite!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _ **Anaïs le colibri**_

Kankuro courut dans le couloir, dérapa sur le parquet, dévala les escaliers, hésita sur la dernière marche, se retourna avec un sourire narquois, remonta, s'arrêta à la moitié; sauta deux grosses fois sur le bois qui craque – _réveille-toi_ ! -, glissa jusqu'en bas par la rampe, fonça, poussa la frêle silhouette qui se dessinait derrière la porte du placard sous l'escalier, referma le battant d'un revers du pied et éclata ultimement de rire.

Rallongée de force sur son lit, Sakura soupira lourdement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond crasseux dont elle ne voyait plus que le vague contour derrière le verre de ses lunettes tordues. Elle se redressa, puis remit correctement sa monture ronde avant d'ébouriffer ses épais cheveux roses coupés courts. Se faisant, elle caressa machinalement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front trop large – _aujourd'hui encore, la journée sera longue_. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte du placard, sortit la tête par l'interstice, regarda à droite, à gauche, à droite de nouveau; la voie était libre.

Dans la cuisine familiale, Kankuro était assis sur le canapé et discutait joyeusement avec son père; ce dernier, avec un sourire léger mais plus sincère qu'aucun autre, souhaitait joyeux anniversaire à son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux – et Sakura admirait tant cet homme, son extrême mesure qu'il parvenait toujours à allier avec l'affection incommensurable qu'il portait à sa famille; et ce même s'il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à la reconnaître, elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va terminer le petit-déjeuner ! » cingla Karura, la matriarche, en lui fourrant une paire de baguettes entre les mains avant d'aller gazouiller vers sa précieuse chair.

La rose retroussa une bonne dizaine de fois les manches trop longues et amples de l'ancienne chemise de Kankuro pour qu'elles lui arrivassent aux coudes et dégageassent ses mains, puis alla vérifier l'état du riz dormant dans le cuiseur et se saisit de la poêle où dorait tranquillement l'omelette. Elle mit ensuite la table pour trois personnes tandis que, tel un bruit de fond entêtant, Karura présentait tous ses cadeaux à son fils d'une voix rendue d'autant plus aigüe que l'excitation de la femme grandissait. Kankuro s'extasia de concert dans un premier temps face à cet amas de cadeaux à n'en plus finir; cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur nombre possédait bel et bien un achèvement, il tourna gravement la tête vers son père et interrogea d'une voix impérieuse : « Combien y'en a ?

\- Trente-six, répondit celui-ci avec fierté. La plupart vient de ta mère et moi, mais il y aussi tous ceux envoyés par tes grands-parents, tes oncles et tes tantes, et…

\- Trente-six ?! l'interrompit sans vergogne son fils qui fulminait de rage, plus rouge qu'une tomate, bloqué sur ce chiffre plutôt que soucieux de la provenance de ses présents. Mais l'an dernier, l'an dernier j'en avais trente-sept !

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, roucoula Karura en l'étreignant pour le calmer. Quand nous sortirons aujourd'hui, nous irons t'acheter…

\- … rien de plus, trancha Rasa d'une voix sèche en croisant les bras sur son torse. Plutôt que de te soucier du nombre de cadeaux que tu as reçu, prends plutôt le temps de les ouvrir et de te réjouir de ce qu'i l'intérieur ! »

La colère de Kankuro fondit d'un coup, remplacée par une sorte de crainte mêlée à de la honte. Il baissa les yeux, déglutit, murmura _oui, papa, désolé_. Sakura, qui terminait de mettre les bols de riz sur la table, esquissa un sourire en coin à la vue de son cousin dépité, une lueur d'admiration brillant dans ses yeux profondément verts.

« Ta tante Chiyo t'offre d'aller au zoo ce matin, ça sera ton trente-septième cadeau », conclut posément le père de famille avant d'aller s'installer pour petit-déjeuner.

Karura et Kankuro suivirent, puis tous trois tapèrent de concert dans leurs mains en souhaitant _itadakimasu_. Quant à la jeune fille, elle resta derrière le bar de la cuisine et mangea debout – les repas étaient familiaux, _toujours_ , comme ils se plaisaient à le lui répéter -, sans plus de souci : elle aimait les observer de loin, et au moins ils la laissaient manger à sa fin malgré leur manque d'affection; ils auraient pu se montrer beaucoup plus cruels envers elle.

La sonnette retentit dans le hall de la maison. D'un regard de son oncle, Sakura sut qu'elle devait aller ouvrir. Elle eut à peine tiré la porte qu'une femme déboula en la poussant sur le côté. Elle fourra immédiatement son parapluie trempé entre ses mains, sans daigner lui accorder le moindre regard, comme si elle faisait tout simplement partie des meubles et qu'il était naturel que son accessoire encombrant lui revînt, avant de se précipiter dans la salle à manger pour serrer Kankuro dans ses bras, puis Karura et Rasa. La rose reconnut en la femme grisonnante Chiyo, la sœur aînée de son oncle – et donc de son père à elle aussi. Tandis que la joie des retrouvailles explosait dans la pièce attenante, Sakura accueillit Gaara et Sasori qui rentraient plus calmement dans la maison tout en abaissant leurs capuches, révélant ainsi leurs cheveux semblablement rouges. Elle osa leur sourire gentiment quand elle referma la porte derrière eux; ces deux-là n'avait jamais été particulièrement méprisants envers elle – distants, certes, mais pas méprisants. Sans compter qu'ils étaient de la famille de son père, et ainsi des cousins directs.

Elle prit les manteaux des nouveaux venus et les accrocha correctement dans l'entrée pour les faire sécher. A son retour dans la cuisine, Karura lui fit un signe du menton qui lui intimait de débarrasser la table. Entre les verres qu'elle portait en équilibre précaire par-dessus les assiettes, Sakura aperçut la pauvre Gaara qui s'était fait happer par Kankuro; celui-ci se plaisait à lui mettre tous ses nombreux cadeaux sous le nez. Comme elle posait la vaisselle dans l'évier, elle vit avec surprise les baguettes se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Sasori les y avait déposées nonchalamment et s'apprêtait à chercher le reste pour l'aider, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une exclamation de Karura : « C'est adorable de ta part, Sasori, mais Sakura s'en charge, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Elle vint le prendre par le coude puis disparut avec lui dans le salon, là où tout le monde discutait joyeusement.

* * *

Vers le milieu de la matinée, la famille au complet – plus Sakura – était arrivé au zoo d'Ueno par le train JR; à la sortie du véhicule, Karura laissa les autres passer, puis ralentit le pas pour marcher à la hauteur de Sakura, en retrait.

« Surtout, ne fais rien de bizarre, jeune fille, persiffla-t-elle tout en regardant fixement au devant, comme si de rien n'était. C'est l'anniversaire de Kankuro aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas intérêt à le lui gâcher. »

Sakura hocha docilement la tête et la femme se mit à trottiner en faisant cliqueter ses petits talons, jusqu'à rejoindre son mari dont elle s'empara du bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le zoo était absolument immense – et plein de photos de pandas, les stars du parc animalier. Mais la rose n'en avait cure de ses gros ours noir et blanc qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir correctement puisqu'il fallait sans cesse circuler pour que tout le monde puisse leur jeter un coup d'œil – pauvres bêtes hypermédiatisées. Sakura préféra se balader à son gré, pour une fois qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, et se détacha rapidement du groupe. La variété des espèces qu'elle avait sous les yeux la fascinait et elle ne cessait de tourner la tête en tous sens, le regard brillant, tandis que Gaara avait décidé de marcher plus mesurément à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches.

La section dédiée aux oiseaux, tout particulièrement, retint son attention. Elle vit Sasori assit sur le banc central, son calepin à la main, en train de crayonner une esquisse – Gaara l'y rejoignit. Kankuro, à l'autre bout de la zone, se plaignait qu'il n'y avait rien de marrant à voir ici. Loin d'être du même avis, Sakura s'était arrêtée devant un espace vitré à l'intérieur duquel un tout petit volatile l'observait, perché sur une branche d'arbre. Il avait la tête et le ventre d'un joli bleu satiné, le reste du corps vert émeraude et le bout des ailes violacé. Il la regardait en battant par intermédiaire des ailes, comme s'il essayait de communiquer avec elle. Sakura sourit et, vérifiant à droite puis à gauche que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, le salua d'une voix timide. Le colibri anaïs – comme la pancarte l'indiquait – piailla un coup en réponse. Mue par une envie aussi soudaine que profonde, la jeune fille décida d'entamer la conversation : « Ça ne doit pas être amusant de voir des faces hideuses se coller aux vitres à longueur des journées, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'oiseau fit à nouveau retentir son chant brièvement en clignant des yeux. Bien qu'elle sût pertinemment que c'était une manœuvre stupide, elle enchaîna en lui demandant : « Tu ne te sens pas seul, ici ? Ta famille doit te manquer au Pérou, non ? » Le colibri resta muet cette fois, sautillant simplement sur son perchoir pour se tourner vers la gauche; les yeux de Sakura suivirent la direction et tombèrent sur un panneau : _élevé en captivité_. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, confuse, et s'excusa sincèrement. « Moi non plus je n'ai jamais connu mes parents », confia-t-elle au petit colibri qui prit son envol pour se rapprocher de la vitre. Le battement rapide de ses ailes était magnifique.

Soudain, Sakura sentit qu'on la poussait violemment sur le côté. Elle tomba par terre sur son bras qui amortit la chute.

« Papa, maman, regardez ! s'exclama Kankuro, la brute, en collant son nez à l'enclos de l'oiseau anaïs. Le piaf est en train de faire un truc cool ! »

Fâchée qu'il eût osé interrompre une discussion si étonnamment douce et tranquille, elle le fusilla du regard. Quand elle le vit s'appuyer contre la vitre de ses deux mains moites, elle pensa très fort qu'il ferait mieux de tomber tête la première dans le petit marécage juste devant lui.

Eh bien, la vitre disparut et Kankuro chut en effet dans un grand _splash_ ! Le colibri, la joie perçant dans son chantonnement aigu, lui picora gaiement la tête de son long et fin bec avant de s'envoler hors de son carcan vitré. Il voleta un moment juste sous les yeux de Sakura et lâcha un unique piaillement qui sonna comme un _merci_ dans les oreilles de la jeune fille – mais sans doute qu'elle l'avait juste imaginé -, puis disparut au loin dans la nature. Sakura sourit tendrement en voyant la petite forme s'évaporer, libre, avant de glousser lorsque ses yeux retombèrent sur Kankuro, l'air hagard et trempé des pieds à la tête.

Deux paires de jambes parurent dans son champ de vision et elle cessa aussitôt de rire. Elle leva son regard vers Sasori et Gaara dans une crainte non contrôlée et s'empressa de se relever en bafouillant qu'elle n'avait rien fait. L'aîné de ses cousins la sonda avec fixité, les prunelles noisette impénétrables, alors que le plus jeune épousseta juste gentiment sa parka surdimensionnée. Karura déboula d'un coup en criant, suivie par Chiyo qui était elle aussi dans tous ses états; elles se précipitèrent vers Kankuro pour le tirer de son marécage, mais la vitre avait mystérieusement reparu et chacun se rendit compte de son côté que toute sortie était impossible. Tous trois se mirent à frapper la vitre de leurs poings, les faces rougies par l'effort, les regards hallucinés, les bouches tordues d'en d'affreuses grimaces, hurlant de manière hystérique. Si Sakura n'avait pas tant craint pour sa vie, elle aurait très certainement éclaté de rire face au comique de la scène.

Alerté par la cacophonie de cris, Rasa vint à eux en courant, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux à la tournure invraisemblable qu'avait pris cette journée d'anniversaire – pour lui, une lueur équivalait à un choc. Il se tourna brièvement vers Sakura, fronça les sourcils face à son air trop coupable, avant de faire demi-tour et de courir chercher de l'aide.

* * *

La famille était de retour à la maison beaucoup plus tôt que prévu – au mépris des pauvres pandas privés de leur visite, au mépris d'un bon déjeuner au restaurant, au mépris de la promesse d'une triple crème glacée pour le dessert. Ils étaient tous rentrés en catastrophe, défonçant à moitié la porte de la maison, pour ramener le précieux Kankuro, emballé dans trois couvertures différentes, au chaud. Dorloté par Chiyo et Karura tout à la fois – cette dernière ne manqua pas d'atomiser Sakura d'un regard au passage -, il se retrouva vite sur le canapé, blotti entre les deux femmes; de toute façon, tout se trouvait toujours être de la faute de cette fille aux cheveux bien trop roses pour être normale. Sasori et Gaara rentraient à leur tour dans le salon lorsque Rasa empoigna une grosse touffe de la chevelure exotique pour l'arrêter dans l'entrée. Il tira dessus pour pencher la tête de la jeune fille en arrière et la soumettre à ses yeux de braise, sa poigne était forte et Sakura avait terriblement mal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! aboya l'homme – qui ne perdait pourtant que très rarement son calme, sinon jamais.

\- J'en sais rien, je te jure ! Kankuro s'est appuyé contre la vitre et d'un coup elle a disparu, comme par magie ! »

Rasa, déjà bouillonnant de colère, se tendit d'un coup des pieds à la tête. Sa mâchoire serrée à l'extrême était comme prise de tics nerveux incontrôlables, et Sakura redouta de se faire frapper pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par les Sabaku. La tension était palpable. Elle ferma très fort ses paupières.

« La magie, ça n'existe pas ! cracha-t-il au bout d'une poignée de secondes interminables.

Il lâcha d'un geste violent les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Sakura rouvrit prudemment ses yeux au coin desquels s'amoncelaient des larmes dont elle pouvait déjà sentir le sel sur le bout de sa langue. Malgré le voile qui se formait sur ses pupilles, elle croisa le regard insondable de Sasori, et perçut le maigre sourire encourageant de Gaara. Sachant que sa présence ne serait plus tolérée au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin – il faudrait bien qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner, après tout -, elle prit l'initiative, pour la première fois depuis longtemps - elle décida même -, de s'enfermer dans son placard.

* * *

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_**


	3. La lettre enchantée

**CHAPITRE 2**

 _ **La lettre enchantée**_

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._

Comme de coutume, Sakura s'était levée aux aurores, avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, puis était allée chercher le courrier dans l'entrée. Toutefois, ce matin du 30 août était différent de tous les autres, car là, parmi les innombrables documents – factures de médecins, journal du jour, publicités mensongères -, une unique lettre ressortait du lot; une enveloppe qui portait son nom et son adresse – sa localisation très précise -; une lettre lui était adressée, à elle, Sakura Haruno, l'indésirable condamnée au placard.

Sakura resta penchée face contre terre un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, le papier pressé fort entre son pouce et son index. Quand son dos commença à lui lancer, elle se redressa mécaniquement, lut et relut la mention tandis que ses pas la conduisaient par réflexe jusqu'au séjour. Elle confia comme d'habitude la liasse de courrier à Rasa qui, le nez plongé dans ses documents professionnels, ne remarqua guère qu'elle conservait une lettre pour elle.

Alors qu'elle décachetait le sceau élégant, poinçon rouge brique, un écusson représentant quatre animaux – lion, serpent, aigle, blaireau – avec un grand P en son centre, dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Kankuro surgit derrière elle et lui arracha l'enveloppe à demie-ouverte des mains.

« Regarde, papa, Sakura a reçu une lettre ! beugla-t-il avec moquerie.

\- Laisse ça, c'est à moi ! » cria la rose qui sautillait en espérant rattraper son précieux dû.

Le jeune garçon, plus grand et plus fort, parvint sans mal à amener le fruit de son larcin à Karura et Rasa, encore attablés. Ce dernier tritura le document en tous sens sous les yeux impuissants et brûlants de larmes de Sakura; son regard se fit soudain dur lorsqu'il analysa le blason écarlate. Il leva ses prunelles acérées vers elle avant de se lever avec brusquerie et de passer l'enveloppe dans la déchiqueteuse de papier posée sur son bureau, dans la pièce attenante. Sakura versa une unique larme tandis que le bruit immonde de la machine vrillait ses tympans; son lien avec le monde extérieur se faisait dévorer goulument. Elle s'attela à débarrasser la table sous les invectives de Karura.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, comme elle faisait la vaisselle, Sakura aperçut par la fenêtre de la cuisine une magnifique chouette au plumage beige et brun foncé, perchée sur le toit de la voiture familiale. L'animal se tordit le cou pour la transpercer de ses orbes vert d'eau et la rose en fut électrisée des pieds à la tête.

* * *

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo_.

Le lendemain, à huit heures tapantes, la même lettre se glissa par l'interstice intégrée dans la porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, Rasa fut bien plus attentif et n'eut qu'à tendre la main avec autorité pour que Sakura lui remît l'enveloppe sans broncher. Ni une, ni deux, il partit la confier à la machine infernale qui la déchiqueta sans le moindre remord. Scratch, scratch, scratch !

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo_.

A midi précise, la lettre reparut sur le tapis de l'entrée. Rasa la porta à son fidèle outil. Scratch, scratch, scratch !

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._

A quatre heures, idem. Rasa; déchiqueteuse; scratch, scratch, scratch !

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._

Scratch, scratch, scratch !

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._

Scratch, scratch, scratch !

 _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._

Scratch, scratch, scratch !

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près ainsi.

Sakura vit pour la première fois dans sa vie son oncle perdre son calme; du simple tic du sourcil gauche au rugissement de désespoir jaillissant du plus profond de ses tripes.

Il y avait de plus en plus de chouettes sur le toit de la voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain encore, Sakura fut réveillée par le bruit strident d'une perceuse qui s'échinait contre le bois ; elle entrouvrit la porte de son placard et vit Rasa enfoncer des clous dans une vieille planche boisée pour condamner la fente destinée au passage du courrier.

Pourtant, à huit heures tapantes : _A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 Suna-dori, Tokyo._ Sakura revit la lettre juste à ses pieds, dans le salon; elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu arriver là. Elle tourna la tête à droite, le mur; elle leva la tête au-dessus d'elle, le plafond; elle tourna la tête à gauche, la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine – et un hibou sur le toit de la voiture, un fort majestueux Grand-Duc aux prunelles orange. Elle jura qu'il cligna de l'œil avant de prendre son envol. Elle s'empressa de fourrer l'enveloppe et son contenu entre son ventre et la ceinture de son jean trop grand - en espérant qu'elle ne se fît pas la mal par une des jambes du pantalon à force de mouvements. La rose fit bonne figure encore quelques minutes, vida la table de son contenu, nettoya les couverts, puis enfin retourna dans son placard pour y « faire ses devoirs ».

A peine se fut-elle assise sur la couverture rêche de son lit et fut-elle prête à décacheter pour la deuxième fois l'enveloppe que résonnèrent des pétarades à n'en plus finir juste devant la maison Sabaku, comme le bruit d'un moteur qui toussotait et crachotait, sur le point de rendre l'âme. Après quelques secondes, le martèlement de gros sabots qui claquaient sur les dalles de béton de l'allée se fit entendre; le délicat portail de leur jardin fut ouvert sans douceur aucune; les pauvres escaliers déjà à moitié écroulés furent écrasés sans ménagement.

Là, plus rien.

L'homme – le monstre, l'ogre, le géant ? – hésitait, semblait-il.

Puis, un grand fracas qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, suivi de deux plus discrets comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas su maîtriser sa force. Karura pesta au sujet de la politesse qui laissait à désirer, ouvrit rageusement la porte et devint finalement pâle comme un linge.

L'homme était bleu ! put constater Sakura en observant le hall du coin de l'œil par l'interstice de sa porte. Il était en plus immense, très large d'épaules, et vêtu d'un vieux manteau en cuir élimé qui lui tombait sur les chevilles. Son sourire était contrit, mais ses dents acérées lui donnaient l'air dangereux malgré lui.

Karura hurla à pleins poumons – une fois, si fort, si longuement que les vitres en tremblèrent brièvement. Rasa la rattrapa juste à temps alors qu'elle s'effondrait dramatiquement en arrière.

« Bonjour, salua l'intrus d'une voix grave comme celle d'un rustre teintée d'une légère inflexion nasale – le tout paraissait étonnamment peu confiant. J'm'appelle Kisame Hoshigaki et je…

\- Hors de ma vue ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la raison de sa venue que Rasa tenta de lui fermer la porte au nez d'un puissant coup de pied. Ledit Kisame la bloqua avec sa botte noire épaisse.

Kankuro observait la scène terré derrière la porte du salon. Sakura ouvrit quant à elle davantage le battant du placard pour mieux observer cet homme qui la fascinait complètement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci croisa son regard et une étincelle brilla au fond de ses petits yeux noirs. On aurait dit un requin. Un requin chaleureux, un peu maladroit, un peu incompris. Sakura sentit une bouffée de sympathie l'envahir et elle laissa son tout petit corps se faire voir.

Kisame ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, bouleversé, mais le corps toujours si rigide que Rasa ne parvenait pas malgré ses efforts à claquer la porte sur lui.

« Sakura…. » souffla-t-il entre ses minces lèvres bleues.

La susnommée le regardait avec incompréhension, dans l'attente d'une explication puisqu'il avait l'air de la connaître; elle avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de lui – et pourtant, un tel homme, c'était inoubliable ! Rasa tourna la tête vers elle. Il vit la lettre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main et s'énerva.

« C'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! rugit-il, le visage déformé par la rage. Ma maison va devenir le pays des monstres à cause de toi ! »

Kisame fronça les sourcils à ces mots et claqua durement sa main sur la porte qu'il ouvrit de force en la faisant tressauter sur ses gonds, presque arrachée. Rasa avait tout juste eu le temps de reculer avec sa femme encore inconsciente dans les bras. Toute la stature du géant, menaçante, envahit soudain l'espace. Rasa se réfugia auprès de son fils avec Karura. Même Sakura eut un mouvement de recul vers son placard. Kisame s'adoucit alors quand il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Je vous connais, monsieur ? demanda la plus petite, incertaine.

\- Non, répondit son interlocuteur avec un rire chaleureux. Mais moi j'sais qui t'es. T'étais pas plus grande qu'une crevette quand j't'ai portée dans mes bras pour t'amener jusqu'ici !

\- Vous m'avez amenée ici ?

\- Oui, et si j'avais su c'qui t'y attendait… ! »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, visiblement en colère contre les Sabaku.

« Mais n'parlons pas des choses qui fâchent !, reprit-il joyeusement. Joyeux anniversaire ! J'sais qu'j'ai un jour d'avance, mais c'est pour toi.»

Kisame sortit une boite carrée de taille moyenne de sa poche – de sa poche ?! – qu'il ouvrit sous ses yeux pour révéler un gâteau plein de crème blanche et rosâtre. En son centre, il était écrit « Joyeu aniversaire Sakura ».

« J'l'ai fait moi-même ! s'exclama fièrement le colosse. Désolé pour les mots par contre, j'suis pas très doué en orthographe…

\- C'est rien, le rassura gentiment Sakura. Il a l'air délicieux ! »

Elle s'empara de la boîte qu'elle posa sur le meuble d'entrée. Puis, un peu hésitante, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui demanda : « Vous… vous avez connu mes parents alors ?

\- Ah ça oui ! répondit gaiement Kisame. J'étais très ami avec ton père et ta mère était une femme formidable ! »

Sakura n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser davantage de questions car Rasa débarqua soudainement, armé d'un revolver, en menaçant le géant du canon ridiculement petit en comparaison. Il tira pourtant. La jeune fille était prête à hurler, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle vit Kisame lever la main devant lui comme si ça n'était rien; la balle entra en contact avec sa paume, mais rien ne se produisit; au contraire, l'homme n'eut qu'à replier ses doigts pour emprisonner l'objet et le réduire en poussière qui retombait, grise, sur le sol.

Le visage de Rasa perdit toute substance tandis que Sakura resta ébahie face à cette démonstration de force absolument extraordinaire.

« Comment vous… ?

\- La magie, ma p'tite, la magie. J'suppose que ton oncle t'a rien raconté ? »

Kisame fusilla l'homme en question du regard alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de le soutenir sans ciller, mort de peur en réalité. Quant à Sakura, elle tournait et retournait le mot dans sa tête : « magie », c'était si doux et enchanteur, si onirique et pourtant…

« Ouvre donc ta lettre », lui intima le géant magique.

La rose décacheta le sceau pour de bon cette fois-ci, déplia le rabattant de l'enveloppe, trembla en extirpant le contenu de son carcan. _Chère Mademoiselle Haruno,/Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard./Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._ La lettre, magnifiquement calligraphiée à la plume et à l'encore noire, s'allongeait encore sur quelques formules d'usage mais le plus important se cristallisait juste là, dans ces deux phrases; primo, il existait une école qui enseignait la magie sur cette planète et deuxio, elle y était inscrite pour l'année à venir. C'était au tour de Sakura de ressembler à un poisson complètement désorienté.

« T'es une sorcière, Sakura, lui dit doucement Kisame vêtu de son sourire acéré. Et d'une belle lignée, en plus ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers son oncle dans l'incompréhension. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre que ses parents étaient des sorciers !

« C't'incroyable que ce moldu t'ait jamais rien raconté sur tes parents ! s'emporta l'homme bleu en voyant l'air perdu de sa protégée.

\- Ce moldu ? demanda ingénument celle-ci.

\- Une personne qu'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Oh.

\- Sakura n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ses parents étaient des monstres ! cracha Rasa.

\- Des monstres ?! s'insurgea le colosse. Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno f'saient partie des sorciers les plus brillants d'leur génération !

\- Ah oui ? Ça ne les a pourtant pas empêchés de se faire tuer par le premier venu !

\- Se faire tuer ? répéta Sakura, horrifiée. Tu m'avais dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture !

\- Un accident d'voiture ? ironisa Kisame. Comme s'ils avaient pu mourir à cause d'un engin moldu !

\- Ils auraient mieux fait ! S'ils n'avaient pas été des… des… s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi bizarres, ils seraient encore parmi nous aujourd'hui ! »

Kisame serra les poings à rendre blanches ses jointures bleues; Rasa, au lieu de l'homme fort et autoritaire que Sakura avait l'habitude de contempler, n'était plus qu'un être désemparé, apeuré, un peu triste même peut-être. L'esprit de la rose n'était plus qu'un gigantesque amas de pensées qui ne parvenaient guère à s'allier les unes aux autres pour s'octroyer une signification précise. Tout était flou, absolument incroyable et pourtant, elle avait moins de mal à se persuader qu'elle était magique que de se convaincre que les Sabaku étaient bel et bien des membres de sa famille – et cela, cependant, était une certitude inébranlable.

Magie, enchantement, sorcellerie – liberté, liberté à n'en plus pouvoir, liberté à n'en plus finir.

« Viens avec moi, lui dit simplement Kisame en se tournant vers elle, une main tendue pour qu'elle la prît. J't'emmène là où tu d'vrais être, j't'emmène à Poudlard. »

Sakura avait honte de se dire qu'elle hésitait à peine. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en lorgnant vers son oncle par-dessous ses cils. Celui-ci la regardait en retour, l'œil vide, et elle était incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant précis.

« Je ne vous dérangerais plus, comme ça, lâcha-t-elle juste d'une voix incertaine. Et je voudrais en savoir plus sur le monde d'où je viens. »

Sakura hocha doucement la tête, comme pour définitivement s'auto-convaincre que sa décision était la meilleure, puis glissa sa petite main dans celle toute grande de Kisame.


	4. Initiation à la magie de ce monde

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _ **Initiation à la magie de ce monde**_

« Tous les élèves devront impérativement se munir d'un chaudron standard en étain, taille 2, et pourront amener avec eux s'ils le souhaitent un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud, lisait Sakura, sa liste de fournitures scolaires entre les mains, tandis qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Kisame dans l'une des grandes artères de Shibuya. Il y a aussi des consignes très précises au sujet de l'uniforme et toute une liste de manuels dont je n'ai jamais entendu les noms de ma vie ! Est-ce qu'on peut au moins trouver ça à Tokyo, Kisame ?

\- Si tu sais où aller, alors oui », lui répondit le grand homme avec un clin d'œil.

Ils bifurquèrent à droite dans la fameuse Takeshita–dori où Sakura délaissa rapidement ses préoccupations pour s'émerveiller devant les nombreuses enseignes colorées, la multitude de cheveux excentriques et la pléthore de vêtements bariolés. Kisame s'arrêta devant une porte noire en bois massif qui dénotait de l'ambiance générale de la rue, étriquée entre les devantures originales de chaussures plateformes et d'accessoires mignons. Une petite pancarte si couverte de crasse qu'elle en devenait presque illisible indiquait : _Le Chaudron Baveur_.

Ainsi, le duo pénétra dans une taverne aux allures de vieux pub anglais, avec longues tables et chaises dépareillées tout en bois; l'ensemble donnant l'impression d'être passablement précaire et hors du temps. Les hommes et les femmes installés pour manger ou debout au bar pour boire une pinte de – Sakura ne voulait pas se risquer à dire quelque chose d'aussi ridiculement humain que bière, alors elle préféra s'abstenir – une boisson à la robe ambrée avec des reflets caramélisés, étaient vêtus de longues robes et de chapeaux imposants. Kisame était indubitablement un habitué du lieu car le tenancier le héla : « Comme d'habitude, Kisame ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, merci, déclina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite protégée – sûrement que sa commande habituelle se composait d'une boisson alcoolisée qui ne seyait guère à une fille de son âge. J'suis en mission pour Poudlard. J'accompagne la crevette, elle doit acheter ses affaires pour l'école. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il mit ses grandes paluches sur les frêles épaules de Sakura. Le tenancier la regarda, éberlué, comme s'il la connaissait et que c'était là quelque chose d'énorme de la connaître et de l'avoir en plus sous les yeux.

« Mais c'est Sakura Haruno ! » s'exclama-t-il, et tout le vacarme qui bourdonnait jusque-là agréablement dans les oreilles de la rose se tut brusquement.

Après un moment de flottement au cours duquel Sakura sentit les doigts de Kisame se crisper légèrement sur son gilet, des acclamations éclatèrent subitement de toute part _. Bon retour !_ lui souhaitait-on en lui serrant la main, _je m'appelle un tel ou un tel_ , _nous vous avons attendu si longtemps !_ , _je suis honoré_ – Sakura ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tout le monde s'était levé en même temps et semblait vouloir lui parler, essayer même au possible de la toucher. C'était trop d'attention sur elle, elle qui pensait qu'elle était une sorcière parmi les sorciers, enfin à sa place mais elle était en fin de compte tout aussi bizarre que quand elle était humaine. Soit on la dédaignait trop, soit on l'admirait trop. Personne ne la regardait dans les yeux, tout le monde fixait son front – ou le petit éclair rosâtre sur sa peau. C'était aussi gratifiant qu'étouffant – elle commençait vaguement à paniquer. Elle sentit la main de Kisame durcir sa prise sur son épaule et entendit sa grosse voix sommer à tout le monde de les laisser s'installer.

Tandis que la foule regagnait sa place tout en continuant de lorgner avec insistance vers elle, un homme se détacha des sorciers pour venir les saluer; il bégayait beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux bleus coupés courts et des lunettes noires rectangulaires.

« B…b…bonjour, Mademoiselle Haruno, salua-t-il difficilement en s'humectant méthodiquement les lèvres.

\- Ah, bonjour professeur Chojuro ! s'exclama Kisame. Sakura, j'te présente ton futur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Enchantée », dit poliment la jeune fille que la matière fascinait par son nom si… incroyablement magique !

Elle tendit par automatisme sa main devant elle et Chojuro la lui serra avec mille précautions – il avait l'air vraiment timide.

« La discipline que j'enseigne est redoutablement intéressante, mais je suis sûr que vous n'en aurez pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le professeur en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire embarrassé.

Un silence un peu gêné s'en suivit; Kisame leur sauva la mise en s'excusant auprès du professeur de prendre congé, mais ils étaient un peu pressés car ils avaient des tas de choses à acheter.

Il dirigea alors Sakura vers une porte située tout au fond de la taverne qui donnait sur une minuscule cours intérieure cernée de murs en brique rouge – de la brique rouge à Shibuya ? Sans doute un effet de la magie, songea la rose.

« Tu es célèbre, lui dit Kisame.

\- Comment ça se fait ? »

Le géant donna un bref coup de ses phalanges à cinq endroits différents – totalement au hasard, Sakura avait envie de dire. D'un coup, les pierres se mirent à bouger de concert – elles sortaient de leur carcan, rentraient, sortaient, rentraient à nouveau dans des cliquetis harmonieux, puis pivotèrent sur elles-mêmes pour ouvrir une brèche dans le mur. Sakura en oublia sa question, le spectacle qui se dressait sous ses yeux pétillants d'émerveillement était bien trop magique pour cela !

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse », souhaita Kisame à sa petite compagnonne avec un sourire en coin.

Devant elle se déroulait une rue ni trop large, ni trop étroite, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être chaleureuse, entièrement pavée, bordée de bâtiments aux angles et aux renfoncements improbables. Le tout était bondé de gens en robes et chapeaux, petits aux côtés des plus grands, après tout la rentrée des classes approchait à grands pas. Il résonnait le bruit des chouettes et de leurs compagnons hiboux dans le ciel, le miaulement des chats qui pullulaient sur les toits et se faufilaient entre les jambes, une douce odeur de sucre mêlée à celle de la fumée qui sortait de par diverses cheminées. Kisame lui présenta quelques boutiques en passant : ici, c'est la librairie Fleury & Bott pour acheter tes manuels, là Au Royaume du Hibou et La Ménagerie Magique où acheter ton familier magique, là-bas la tailleuse Madame Guipure qui s'occupera de prendre tes mesures pour ta robe de sorcière, tout là-bas encore Le Magasin de Chaudrons dont le nom parle pour lui-même. Sakura était complètement happée par ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle, mais une piqûre de lucidité vint désagréablement la remettre en contact avec la réalité.

« Comment je vais acheter tout ce qu'il faut ? Je n'ai pas d'argent !

\- On va d'abord passer chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, la rassura Kisame. T'as tout ce qu'y faut là-bas ! »

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans le bâtiment – tout à fait fascinant : il tenait sur trois étages, appuyé sur des colonnes aux allures antiques, mais étrangement positionnées de travers; un effet vaguement semblable à celui de la Tour de Pise, mais en encore plus biscornu ! L'intérieur se constituait d'une pièce toute en longueur dans laquelle de curieux petits hommes s'affairaient de part et d'autre de l'allée principale réservée aux clients. Le faste de l'endroit impressionna Sakura; ses chaussures raisonnaient sur le sol en marbre et les lustres dorés l'inondaient de lumière.

« Qui sont ces hommes ? demanda Sakura en lorgnant sur les oreilles pointues, les nez crochus, les mains replètes et sèches tout à la fois.

\- Des gobelins, lui répondit Kisame. Ils sont pas très sympathiques mais ils sont doués avec les chiffres. »

Il se dirigea vers le bureau situé tout au fond, devant un gobelin qui avait l'air – comment pouvait-elle seulement l'affirmer ? – plus âgé que les autres avec ses quelques cheveux gris filandreux et ses petites lunettes carrées.

« Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno souhaite effectuer un retrait », dit solennellement Kisame.

Le petit homme cessa de griffonner sur son parchemin, posa sa plume, agrippa de ses doigts inquiétants le rebord de son bureau haut perché et se pencha vers la rose. Ses minuscules yeux noirs enfoncés et ses dents acérées lui filaient la chair de poule. Elle déglutit mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno a-t-elle sa clef ? » interrogea le gobelin d'une voix aigüe et nasillarde – absolument insupportable.

Sakura se tourna vers Kisame qui fouillait dans les immenses poches de son manteau – qui agissait un peu comme le sac sans fond de Mary Poppins. Il y dénicha une toute petite clef dorée qu'il posa dans la paume du banquier. Puis, il prit un air plus grave et se rapprocha du petit homme pour lui montrer une lettre aux allures officielles écrite par un certain « Professeur Hiruzen ». Sakura perçut la grosse mention rouge « Top Secret » inscrite sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Kisame chuchota que c'était _au sujet de vous-savez-quoi dans le coffre que-vous-savez_ – tant de mystères, c'était excitant !

Un autre gobelin vint chercher le duo et emprunta une porte qui menait sur… une sorte de grotte sans fin ? Un wagonnet les y attendait, monté sur des rails. On aurait dit l'entrée d'un manège dans un parc d'attractions. Sakura et Kisame s'y assirent, puis leur guide prit place derrière eux pour diriger l'engin. Après de nombreux virages amusants et quelques descentes pleines d'adrénaline, il s'arrêta en annonçant d'une voix forte: _coffre 687_.

« Lampe, s'il vous plaît », quémanda-t-il, et Kisame la lui tendit.

Sa démarche de gobelin avec ses mains pleines d'une lampe trop grande pour sa petite taille était vraiment très amusante. Kisame et Sakura le suivirent jusque devant une grande porte ronde, genre coffre-fort, puis il demanda : « Clef, s'il vous plaît. » Le géant reprit la lampe et lui tendit la clef. Le banquier dégagea la petite serrure, y enfonça la clef et tourna une fois à droite. La lourde porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même, et des tas de pièces dorées, argentées et cuivrées brillèrent sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite fille. C'était un véritable trésor !

« L'héritage de tes parents », lui indiqua Kisame avec un sourire.

Il prit une bonne poignée de piécettes qu'il plaça dans une bourse, puis la confia à Sakura qui la fourra dans sa poche de pantalon.

Ils reprirent alors leur route et s'arrêtèrent devant un deuxième coffre, le _numéro 713_. Sakura ne posa pas de questions – cette affaire devait concerner le lettre top secrète. Elle laissa Kisame descendre du wagonnet avec le gobelin, ouvrir la porte – cette fois sans clef, mais avec la griffe du banquier qu'il fit courir le long de la porte noire -, puis récupérer un unique petit paquet qui trônait dans la pièce du reste vide. Il était rond, grossièrement emballé dans du papier kraft maintenu fermé par une corde. Kisame et Sakura sortirent de la banque après cela.

* * *

« Comment fonctionne l'argent, chez les sorciers ? demanda Sakura en tâtant la bourse dans sa poche. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait trois sortes de pièces différentes.

\- C't'exact, crevette ! Les pièces en or sont des Gallions, celles en argent des Mornilles et celles en bronze des Noises. Y a dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion et vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille. Facile à retenir, non ?

\- Si tu le dis… »

Elle devait avoir bien assez d'argent pour ne pas trop se soucier des conversions pour le moment.

Ils furetèrent dans les magasins, achetèrent des plumes et de l'encre, matériel de base de l'apprenti sorcier, tous les livres mentionnés dans la liste de fournitures - chacun dans l'édition exigée -, le chaudron standard en étain, taille 2 - que le géant Kisame s'occupa de transporter. Sakura s'était également rendue chez Madame Guipure, une femme aussi délicieuse que rigoureuse, qui l'avait tournée et retournée dans tous les sens pour ajuster sa toute nouvelle robe d'un noir profond – si magique ! La tailleuse n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de jeter un regard vaguement dégoûté sur ses vêtements informes tandis que Sakura quittait la boutique en la saluant. Il ne me manquait plus que la baguette !

« Vaut mieux aller chez Ollivander pour ça, lui conseilla Kisame. C'est l'spécialiste dans le coin des baguettes magiques. T'auras qu'à m'attendre là-bas, j'ai encore une course à faire. »

 _Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ?_ lut Sakura avec fascination sur la devanture de l'antique boutique. Ce fut en effet un homme à l'air très vieux, mais aussi très jovial, qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle franchit la porte grinçante. Il était perché sur une échelle qu'il fit rapidement coulisser vers elle en entendant le carillon de l'entrée résonner. Tout autour de lui s'amoncelaient de très hautes étagères dont on ne voyait pas le sommet, peuplées de milliers de boites rectangulaires.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de vous voir, Mademoiselle Haruno », déclara le gérant d'une voix douce en sondant la jeune fille de son regard bleu clair percutant.

Il descendit de son échelle – très vigoureusement pour un homme de son âge. Il ne prit même pas la peine de venir jusqu'à elle, il bifurqua immédiatement vers l'une des étagères et y sélectionna une boîte poussiéreuse.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vos parents venaient m'acheter leur première baguette, dit-il avec nostalgie.

\- Vous avez connu mes parents ? demanda Sakura – décidément, tout le monde semblait connaître ses parents sauf elle.

\- Je connais tous les sorciers et sorcières, un privilège de mon métier. »

Il ouvrit la boîte qui révéla un long bâton en bois – une baguette, une vraie de vrai, enfin une sous ses yeux. Il la tendit à Sakura d'un mouvement élégant du poignet elle la prit par le bout, incertaine.

« Faites le geste ! » lui intima le vendeur.

Sakura brandit la baguette devant elle, fit un moulinet maladroit, et la bougie qui brûlait paresseusement sur le comptoir d'Ollivander se coupa soudain en trois morceaux. La flamme ne manqua pas d'embraser le bureau sur lequel elle tomba et le vieil homme dut l'éteindre précipitamment d'un mouvement circulaire de sa baguette afin que le feu ne se propageât point. Sakura reposa prudemment la baguette à deux mains.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça », murmura le fabricant d'un air songeur.

Il grimpa alors sur son échelle et dénicha une seconde baguette. Les petites boîtes de toute une étagère furent prises de folie et se fracassèrent contre les murs lorsque Sakura exécuta le geste. Elle reposa avec encore plus de prudence son arme de destruction.

« Non plus ! » soupira Ollivander, vaguement agacé.

Il s'empara alors d'un autre écrin, sembla hésiter un moment, darda ses prunelles profondément céruléennes sur la rose avant de lui tendre une baguette en bois foncé, un peu plus longue que les précédentes. Sakura sut tout de suite que c'était la bonne quand elle la prit entre ses doigts. Une intense chaleur naquit dans son cœur, se propagea dans ses membres et irradia de tout son être. Le vieil homme aussi la sentit, l'air crépitait même autour d'elle.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », dit-il avec mystère. Le phénix qui a fourni une plume à votre baguette en a fourni une autre pour une seule baguette jumelle : celle de l'homme qui vous a laissé cette cicatrice sur le front. »

Sakura caressa machinalement le petit éclair.

« Qui possédait cette baguette ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On ne prononce pas son nom », chuchota le vendeur.

Kisame toqua alors à la porte en appelant la jeune fille. Il portait une cage dans sa paluche libre avec à l'intérieur une magnifique chouette effraie d'un blanc pur.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui souhaita-t-il à travers la vitre.

La chouette pépia comme pour renforcer cette exclamation. On était en effet le 31 août, même si Sakura n'était pas accoutumée à célébrer cette date. Elle regarda le vieil homme, une vive lueur d'excitation au fond de ses prunelles émeraude, et celui-ci lui fit un gentil geste de la main lui indiquant la sortie. Elle le remercia énergiquement, n'oublia pas de prendre sa baguette au passage, et courut précipitamment hors de la boutique

« Elle est magnifique, Kisame, merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entourant la taille du géant de ses bras minces.

* * *

Ils se rendirent finalement chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier sorcier, où Kisame offrit une bonne glace à Sakura après cette journée riche en découvertes magiques et émotionnelles. Il lui recommanda la saveur Chocogrenouille-bâton de réglisse – la rose s'en régala mais préféra ne pas chercher à savoir s'il y avait vraiment une grenouille là-dedans ou non. Le goût sucré, en tout cas, était absolument exquis. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse baignée du soleil déclinant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, crevette ? demanda Kisame, voyant bien que quelque chose tracassait sa petite compagnonne.

\- Il a tué mes parents, celui qui m'a fait ça ? » interrogea-t-elle en retour tout en frôlant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Kisame soupira lourdement, but une gorgée de ce qu'il lui avait présenté comme étant une Bièraubeurre – _pas encore pour toi, ma p'tite_ , ébouriffage affectueux de cheveux – et se lança : « Tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons, oublie jamais ça. Certains tournent mal, comme lui y a quelques années. Son nom était O… On n'prononce pas son nom, ça porte malheur. » Il s'arrêta quand même un instant, incertain, puis chuchota très bas : « Orochimaru.

\- Orochimaru ? s'exclama Sakura.

\- Chut ! » lui intima Kisame en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Pardon, marmonna la rose en reprenant une bouchée de sa glace pour ne plus dire de bêtise.

\- Il a instauré une sombre époque, Sakura, reprit le géant. Une bien sombre époque. Il a rassemblé des disciples pour pratiquer une magie très noire. Si quelqu'un avait ce qu'y fallait entre les jambes pour lui résister, il était tué ! Tes parents avaient ça. Et personne ne _lui_ survit. Personne. Sauf toi, un marmot d'un an à peine.

\- Moi ? demanda Sakura, incrédule. Orochimaru a essayé de me tuer ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a laissé cette cicatrice. Elle est pas ordinaire. Elle renferme sûrement un mauvais sort.

\- Qu'est devenu O… Tu-sais-qui ?

\- Certains disent qu'il est mort. Des conneries ! Il est toujours vivant mais y doit se cacher pour retrouver ses forces. T'es le rejeton qu'a survécu, Sakura. C'est pour ça qu'tout le monde te connait. »

La rose demeura pensive un long moment; une telle tragédie l'entourait sans qu'elle n'en eût jamais conscience et elle était peut-être même maudite – résultat des courses, elle était devenue une paria de la société moldue et une sorte d'icône de Survivante dans le monde des sorciers.

« Finis ta glace, crevette, lui dit Kisame en la tirant de ses pensées. On va prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour la nuit. Demain, c'est le grand jour ! »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire. Demain, direction l'école de magie ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour égayer à nouveau la rose.


	5. Poudlard, l'école de magie

**_Une mise à jour avec un peu d'avance, mais je sais que je ne trouverais pas de créneau demain pour publier ce chapitre :-)_**

 ** _Merci aux followers, favorites et reviews,_** ** _et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _ **Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie**_

Le lendemain matin, Kisame réveilla Sakura aux aurores pour l'aider à boucler ses valises et l'emmener à la gare de Shibuya – il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose d'assez comique à voir le colosse bleu prendre le métro. Heureusement, ce n'était pas tout à fait l'heure de pointe et sa grande carrure avait donc trouvé sa place, même s'il avait dû plier la nuque pour ne pas se cogner la tête. Heureusement qu'à Tokyo, ressembler à un requin ne choquait pas trop – les jeunes et leur manie de se maquiller à outrance, de nos jours.

Il l'accompagna jusque dans le hall de la gare, puis il sortit une montre à gousset de sa large poche et écarquilla les yeux.

« Merde ! jura-t-il. Pardon. Faut qu'j'te laisse. Hiruzen m'a chargé de… » Il tapota la poche où se trouvait le petit paquet rond. « Enfin, il attend de me voir, quoi. Ton train part dans dix minutes. V'là ton ticket. »

Le billet était très épuré, ne contenant que la mention _De Tokyo à Poudlard, Aller simple, Voie 9 ¾,_ et esthétique, avec des entrelacs joliment dorés.

« Attends, voie 9 ¾ ?! Kisame ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une erreur, ça n'existe pas… »

Mais le géant avait déjà disparu.

« Génial… » souffla Sakura en poussant le chariot où elle avait entreposé ses bagages et la cage de Yuki, sa chouette – elle avait opté pour ce patronyme, classique certes, mais qui correspondait très bien : pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?

Maintenant comment trouver une voie qui n'existait pas – tout du moins certainement pas dans le monde humain ?

Sakura se rendit intelligemment sur le quai menant sur la gauche à la voie 9 et sur la droite à la voie 10. Elle partit ensuite de tout au bout pour remonter l'allée, espérant au hasard croiser le regard d'un panneau magique invisible aux yeux des moldus qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre. Mais rien de ce genre. Elle se risqua à demander à un contrôleur, mais comme prévu, il la regarda comme on regarderait un enfant qui avait beaucoup trop d'imagination pour son propre bien : _la voie 9 ¾ ? Voyons ma petite, toi et moi savons très bien que ça n'existe pas_. Avec un clin d'œil un brin condescendant et en abaissant légèrement sa casquette noire et rouge, il la salua et repartit pour s'enquérir d'affaires plus sérieuses.

La rose se résigna à louper son train magique qui allait pourtant l'emmener vers une terre promise magique pleine de gens magiques. Maudit Kisame !

Son salut lui vint alors d'une voix aussi douce qu'irritée provenant de sa gauche.

« C'est comme chaque année, bourré de moldus ! » s'exclamait-elle avec véhémence.

Sakura repéra rapidement la dame qui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle avait de longs cheveux de jais et des yeux tout aussi foncés. Elle tenait un petit garçon par la main et était suivie par quatre autres jeunes hommes. L'un paraissait avoir son âge, deux autres avaient l'air étrangement semblables – peut-être étaient-ce des jumeaux ? – et le dernier devait être l'aîné – il respirait tant la dignité et la maturité ! En tout cas, tous avaient les même cheveux noirs, quoiqu'agencés dans des coupes très différentes – ébouriffés à l'arrière en pics désordonnés, joliment épais et bouclés, tombant au milieu du dos et attachés en catogan. Leur mère – Sakura en avait déduit – les pressait; elle avait parlé de moldus, elle ne pouvait qu'être une sorcière ! La rose suivit donc le curieux cortège qui s'arrêta devant une arche en pierre séparant les voies 9 et 10.

« En avant, Itachi ! » somma-t-elle le plus âgé de ses garçons.

Celui-ci empoigna son chariot et courut vers l'arche. Sakura retint un cri de stupeur et ferma fortement les yeux, s'attendant à un choc terrible – mais rien. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil, mais pas de bouillie sanglante au sol. Où était-il donc passé ?

« Shisui, à toi !

\- Ce n'est pas moi Shisui, c'est lui ! s'insurgea le jeune garçon en pointant son double du doigt.

\- Et ça prétend être notre mère ? renchérit le deuxième.

\- Oh, pardon Kagami.

\- Je rigole, dit « Kagami » avec un sourire sournois, c'est bien moi Shisui en fait ! »

Puis, après un clin d'œil mutin et une moue irritée de sa mère, il fonça vers le mur. Cette fois, Sakura garda les yeux grands ouverts et pu voir le garçon traverser la pierre comme s'il n'y avait rien. Son jumeau le suivit immédiatement. La rose secoua la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de se diriger vers les trois personnes restantes.

« Excusez-moi ! » héla-t-elle en trottinant avec son chariot.

La belle femme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, avenante.

« Vous êtes sorciers, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Sakura de but en blanc.

Son interlocutrice rit.

« C'est ta première année à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Sasuke aussi », dit-elle en désignant son fils aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Ce dernier lui sourit fièrement, il avait les joues encore bien rondes, c'était plutôt mignon.

« Je m'appelle Mikoto, et voici Izuna, dit-elle en présentant son plus jeune fils qui lui offrit un geste timide de la main - il ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke, mais en plus jeune encore. Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre ! Montre-lui comment aller à la voie, Sasuke. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et, emporté par son élan, disparut dans le mur. Sakura prit alors son courage à deux mains et, sous la légère impulsion de la main de Mikoto dans son dos, courut à son tour. La sensation de traverser un mur en pierre était beaucoup plus agréable que ce à quoi elle s'attendait; c'était comme traversé une fine bruine qui nous enveloppait comme un voile en été. Mikoto et Izuna surgirent derrière elle sur le fameux quai, grouillant de robes et de chapeaux, de valises et d'animaux. Sur les rails se tenait un majestueux train qui avait l'air aussi vieux que les tous premiers engins de ce genre, tout vêtu de noir et rouge, avec « Poudlard Express » gravé en lettres d'or sur son flanc ronronnant. La vapeur qui s'échappait de la locomotive envahissait les lieux en lui conférant une atmosphère chaleureuse – magique ! Toute prise à sa contemplation, elle se sépara sans faire attention de la famille aux cheveux de jais. Elle grimpa tout juste dans le train tandis que le dernier appel résonnait à onze heures précises.

* * *

Elle évolua dans les couloirs tout en étroitesse du train jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel elle s'installa. Elle contempla Fujisan qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, le nez collé à la fenêtre. Ils avaient déjà délaissé le Tokyo ultra-moderne pour laisser place à une nature verdoyante. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer contre la porte de son compartiment. Le dénommé Sasuke passa sa tête par l'interstice : « Je peux venir m'assoir ?

\- Bien sûr ! » fit joyeusement Sakura en hochant la tête.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sans grâce sur la banquette en face de la sienne.

« Je m'appelle Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

\- Et moi Sakura, Sakura Haruno », répondit la jeune fille en la serrant de bon cœur.

Sasuke adopta l'expression typique du poisson hors de l'eau : c'était assez comique à voir.

« Alors toutes les histoires sont vraies ?! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup. Tu as vraiment une… une…

\- Une quoi ? demanda curieusement la jeune fille.

\- Une cicatrice, chuchota-t-il comme s'il blasphémait.

\- Oui, sourit Sakura en soulevant sa frange rose.

\- C'est dément ! » cria Sasuke en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

Une dame passa à cet instant devant le compartiment en poussant un grand chariot devant elle.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda agréablement la vieille femme aux allures de mamie-gâteau, avec ses cheveux blancs comme neige relevés en chignon et ses petites lunettes en demi-lune.

Les yeux de Sakura brillèrent de gourmandise. Ceux de Sasuke aussi, mais avec une pointe de déception.

« Non merci », répondit-il avec bouderie.

Et Sakura comprit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas suffisamment d'argent sur lui.

« On va prendre deux exemplaires de chacune de vos friandises ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sortant une poignée de pièces de sa poche sous les yeux ahuris de Sasuke.

Ils s'assirent sur la même banquette et se goinfrèrent avec ravissement de Dragées de Bertie Crochue – bien que Sakura fût tombée sur la saveur crotte de nez – ainsi que de Patacitrouilles. La nouveauté ravit les papilles de la jeune fille dont Sasuke se moquait allégrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rat ? demanda curieusement la rose en voyant le petit animal sur les genoux du garçon, la tête coincée dans un paquet de dragées.

\- C'est Nezumi, mon animal de compagnie. Il est dans ma famille depuis dix ans ! »

Sakura osa une légère caresse sur son corps dodu avant de s'emparer d'une boite de Chocogrenouille.

« Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, ou bien ? interrogea-t-elle en repensant à la glace qu'elle avait dégustée la veille.

\- Eh bien, elles sont animées par un sortilège, expliqua Sasuke. Le plus important, ce sont les cartes à collectionner ! Une dans chaque paquet avec à chaque fois un sorcier célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents ! »

Sakura ouvrit le paquet et la grenouille en chocolat bondit précipitamment hors de son carcan pour se coller à la vitre. Elle marcha rapidement en crabe sur la surface en verre avant de se faufiler par l'interstice de la fenêtre entrouverte et de s'envoler au-dehors.

« Mince, tu l'as manquée !

\- J'ai Sarutobi Hiruzen ! s'exclama joyeusement Sakura en scrutant sa carte sous toutes les coutures, émerveillée.

\- J'en ai au moins six de lui, commenta platement le garçon, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

\- Il a disparu !

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il allait rester là toute la journée », fit Sasuke comme si c'était d'une évidence extrême.

Soudain, un garçon se présenta devant leur compartiment – enfin, pas si soudainement que ça puisqu'il était venu en traînant des pieds avec la lenteur d'un escargot.

« Z'auriez pas vu un crapaud, par hasard, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, la fin de sa question mangée par un bâillement intempestif. Un garçon appelé Choji a perdu le sien, quelle galère. »

Sakura fit non de la tête, suivie par Sasuke : « Désolée. »

Le nouveau venu s'invita dans leur compartiment et tomba mollement sur la banquette en face d'eux. Il laissa sa tête choir sur le siège en marmonnant un vague : « Laissez-moi pioncer cinq minutes, que je reprenne des forces. » Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent, interloqués – qui était donc cet énergumène ?

« Comment tu t'appelles ? se risqua Sasuke.

\- Shikamaru Nara, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiha, et elle c'est Sakura Haruno. »

Le paresseux ouvrit un œil en direction de la rose : « Pour de vrai ? »

Elle releva sa frange.

« Quelle galère… » soupira Shikamaru avec un brin d'amusement.

Finalement, il resta avec eux jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

Sakura ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela quand elle descendit du train. Il avait beau faire nuit déjà, elle sut où ils étaient. Il n'y avait que de là qu'on pouvait avoir une telle vue. Poudlard se situait au sommet de Fujisan.

Elle rit d'allégresse sous les yeux incrédules de Sasuke et Shikamaru qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tant de gaieté. Ils avaient revêtu leurs tenues de sorcier et quelle classe – chemise blanche, pull gris, jupe ou pantalon noir(e), cravate neutre, et le _must_ : la longue robe qui convainquit immédiatement Sakura qu'elle était bel et bien devenue magique !

Elle vit Kisame sur le quai et courut vers lui, suivie de ses deux nouveaux compagnons.

« Salut, crevette. Tu t'es d'jà fait des amis ?

\- Je te présente Sasuke et Shikamaru ! »

Les susnommés hochèrent poliment la tête, un peu impressionnés par la grande taille de l'homme. Kisame ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux de la rose avant de héler les première année à se regrouper devant lui. Ils étaient une douzaine à peine. Lampe à la main, il les conduisit ensuite jusqu'au bord d'un lac ou des barques les attendaient. Personne ne les dirigeait, pourtant elles voguaient quand même, d'elles-mêmes ! A mesure de leur progression, Sakura vit l'immense château se dessiner de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau, perché sur des rochers, tout en pierres et orné d'une multitude de tourelles. Il était si beau que Sakura en agrippa le bras de Sasuke à ses côtés – celui-ci grogna en réponse à la pression exercée.

Arrivés à bon port, ils descendirent des barques et franchirent de grandes portes qui rappelaient à la jeune fille l'entrée des châteaux médiévaux. La petite troupe gravit ensuite l'immense escalier central en pierre blanche au sommet duquel les attendait un homme à l'allure très chaleureuse avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux couleur d'azur. Il portait une élégante robe de sorcier pourpre.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, souhaita-t-il gaiement aux nouveaux élèves. Je suis Minato Namikaze, directeur adjoint de l'école et professeur de Métamorphose. »

D'abord Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et maintenant Métamorphose ! Sakura trépignait.

« Dans quelques instants, vous allez franchir cette porte et devenir officiellement des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais avant de vous assoir, vous serez répartis dans une des quatre Maisons de l'école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Cette Maison sera comme votre famille – bien que les amitiés entre maisons soient également fortement encouragées ! Chaque bonne action vous rapportera des points, et toute infraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura accumulé le plus de points gagnera la Coupe.

\- Kero ! » s'exclama un garçon en interrompant sans vergogne l'adulte.

Il attrapa un crapaud qui se baladait aux pieds du professeur Namikaze dans le creux de ses mains. Sans doute le dénommé Choji dont parlait Shikamaru plus tôt. Des éclats de rire retentirent derrière lui tandis qu'il rougit violemment face au sourire jovial du professeur qui ne s'offusqua nullement.

« La Cérémonie de Répartition va commencer, attendez-moi ici un instant. »

Il disparut derrière une imposante double-porte boisée.

« La rumeur du train était donc vrai, commença un garçon aux cheveux bleu délavé et aux yeux violets.

\- Sakura Haruno est à Poudlard », termina un autre qui lui ressemblait en tout point.

Des murmures commencèrent à survoler leur petit groupe compact d'élèves. Les jumeaux arboraient un air à la fois narquois et complice, comme des pestes qui assumaient leur rôle mais n'étaient pas bien méchants en réalité.

« Je m'appelle Suigetsu Hozuki.

\- Et moi c'est Mangetsu Hozuki. »

Ils présentèrent tous deux une main que Sakura serra en même temps avec ses deux bras.

« Inutile de te demander ton nom, amorça le premier en lorgnant sur Sasuke qui se tenait près d'elle.

\- Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau pâle, air faussement digne sur le visage et vieille robe empruntée à l'un ou l'autre frère, tu ne peux être qu'un Uchiha, finit le deuxième.

\- Encore un ! chantèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Enchanté », dit juste Sasuke en feignant le calme parfait – il essayait en fait de reproduire l'expression constante de son grand frère Itachi même si une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

Minato revient à cet instant.

« Tout est prêt, suivez-moi ! »

Ils pénètrent sans plus attendre dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard – Sakura avait feuilleté son manuel sur l'Histoire de Poudlard dans le train. Et elle était encore mieux que sur le dessin – immense, toute en longueur, avec quatre rangées de tables pour distinguer sans doute les quatre Maisons; au fond, la grande table réservée aux professeurs avec au centre celui qui devait être le Directeur, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnants, arborant un air avenant avec sa pipe fumante au coin des lèvres – du jamais vu dans le monde humain, on crierait au tabagisme ! -; et le meilleur, au plafond, le fameux ciel de Poudlard, aujourd'hui étoilé et paré d'une multitude de bougies qui flottaient chaleureusement au-dessus de tout. Juste devant la table des professeurs – Sakura hocha la tête en direction de Kisame -, il y avait une petite estrade en bois avec, au milieu, un tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau élimé dont la pointe tombait vers l'avant.

« Avant de commencer, déclara solennellement le professeur Namikaze, le professeur Hiruzen, Directeur de l'école, voudrait dire quelques mots.

\- Je voudrais souligner quelques points importants du règlement de cette année pour nos nouveaux élèves, annonça le vieil homme d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Tout d'abord, je rappelle à tous que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est strictement proscrit. De plus, le couloir du troisième étage, à droite, est lui aussi interdit d'accès à quiconque ne souhaite pas périr dans d'atroces souffrances. (Il laissa planer un silence durant quelques secondes en balayant l'assemblée du regard; Sakura en eut des frissons dans le dos.) Merci à tous.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, enchaîna Minato, vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret. Je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans une des quatre maisons. »

La rose pensait que l'ordre d'appel se ferait selon l'alphabet, mais le premier désigné fut Shikamaru Nara. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au tabouret et s'y installa. Soudain, le chapeau s'anima; ses plis apparurent être des yeux et une bouche qui s'élargissait au gré de ses paroles.

« Voyons voir, dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde en prenant la mine de la réflexion. Serdaigle ! »

Tandis que les applaudissements explosaient de la table des Serdaigle, Shikamaru soupira profondément avant d'aller s'y assoir.

« Suigestu Hozuki ! »

Le Choixpeau effleura à peine sa tête qu'il s'exclama : « Serpentard ! » Son frère le suivit juste après avec la même réaction.

Sakura repéra un professeur qui la fixait du regard, assis à côté du professeur Chojuro. Il avait les cheveux gris en bataille, arborait un cache sur son œil gauche et un masque qui recouvrait sa bouche comme ceux que portaient les Japonais quand ils étaient malades. D'un coup, sa cicatrice la démangea.

« Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Sakura lui serra la main, elle savait qu'il avait un peu peur. Sa famille allait à Gryffondor depuis des générations.

« Ha ! Encore un Uchiha, s'exclama le Choixpeau. Je sais où je devrais te mettre, mais je sens que tu te sentirais mieux ailleurs. »

Sasuke déglutit.

« Hmmm, réfléchit le Choixpeau. Serdaigle ! »

Toute une tradition familiale venait de s'effondrer.

Sasuke descendit de l'estrade, penaud, et alla s'assoir timidement aux côtés de Shikamaru. Sakura sentit qu'il gardait la tête basse pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses frères assis chez les Gryffondors. Pourtant, s'il avait daigné regarder, il aurait remarqué que ses jumeaux de frères lui avaient dédié une standing ovation enthousiaste et qu'Itachi souriait doucement.

« Genma Shiranui ! » - Gryffondor. « Izumo Kamizuki ! » – Serpentard. « Karui Kumo ! » – Serdaigle. « Kiba Inuzuka ! » – Gryffondor. « Choji Akimichi ! » – Poufsouffle. « Sai Shimura ! » – Serdaigle. « Kotetsu Hagane ! » - Serpentard. « Deidara Iwa ! » – Poufsouffle.

« Sakura Haruno ! »

La rose, dernière à passer, prit place sur le tabouret avec une bonne dose d'appréhension.

« Un choix difficile, susurrait le chapeau à son oreille. L'une des maisons te pousserait indéniablement vers la grandeur, mais je sens que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Ce que je vois dans ton cœur, c'est l'amitié et l'aventure avant tout. Si ce n'est pas Serpentard, dans ce cas ce sera… Serdaigle ! »

Des clameurs encore plus fortes retentirent. Elle entendit même le claquement mat des paumes du Directeur qui frappaient pour la première fois de la soirée vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Tandis qu'elle allait s'assoir – après avoir serré quelques mains enthousiastes au passage -, il leva son verre dans sa direction avec un sourire mutin.


	6. Conversation nocturne

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _ **Conversation nocturne**_

Sakura était assise en face de Shikamaru et à côté de Sasuke; en face de ce dernier, il y avait Sai, et encore à côté, Karui et sa chevelure de feu. Un jeune homme roux nommé Yahiko, assis à sa gauche, se présenta comme un cinquième année et le préfet de leur maison. Il présenta aussi ses amis Nagato et Konan.

« Que le festin commence ! » déclara Hiruzen en frappant des mains une fois.

A ces mots, le repas fleurit sur la table. Sasuke s'empiffra aussitôt mignonnement de tomates tandis que Shikamaru picorait de la salade les yeux fermés.

« Dis, Yahiko, l'interpela la rose, qui est le professeur assis à côté du professeur Chojuro ?

\- C'est Kakashi Hatake, le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ?

\- Les Potions. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il aurait préféré s'occuper des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Chojuro portait un turban pourpre, à présent, qui lui donnait l'air encore plus excentrique.

Soudain, alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à grappiller une énième tomate bien rouge, une tête d'homme sortit littéralement du plat garni de nourriture.

« Bonjour », dit-il posément, les yeux minces et sérieux.

Il avait de longs cheveux foncés hirsutes et portait un kimono traditionnel; tout du moins, Sakura le supposait car l'apparition était en réalité tout en nuances de gris et de blanc, et avait l'air tout vaporeux - il était quand même passé au travers de la table!

« Bienvenue à Serdaigle », poursuivit-il de sa voix grave et monocorde.

Son corps tout entier apparut alors, flottant dans les airs. Trois autres formes similaires prirent possession de la Grande Salle en se dirigeant chacun vers une rangée de tables; deux sortirent du plafond, un du sol. De vrais fantômes !

« Bonjour, Sandaime Kazekage, salua poliment Nagato. L'été fut agréable ?

\- Morose. Ma demande d'intégration au Club des Grands Dirigeants Sans Tête a encore été refoulée.

\- Mais je vous reconnais ! s'exclama Sai. Vous êtes le Kazekage Quasi-Sans-Tête !

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut être Quasi-Sans-Tête ? demanda Sasuke, incrédule.

\- Comme ceci », déclara le fantôme en agrippant sa chevelure puis en la tirant sur le côté de sorte que sa tête se dissocia de son cou.

Elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, mais certes, elle ne tombait pas. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri. Une grimace de dégoût s'empara des visages des nouveaux élèves tandis que les plus vieux purent se contenter de froncer le nez, habitués. Le fantôme remit sa tête en place et s'envola plus loin.

* * *

A la fin du dîner, les première année furent appelés à suivre leur préfet afin qu'ils fussent conduits à leurs dortoirs.

« Suivez-moi, les Serdaigles ! » les héla Yahiko.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du château. Ils franchirent des escaliers impressionnants : « Faites attention, ils sont capricieux et ils aiment changer », les avait prévenus le préfet; et, en effet, ils bougeaient à leur gré et changeaient sans cesse de direction ! Les innombrables tableaux qui tapissaient les hauts murs de l'école étaient eux aussi animés. L'un d'eux les saluait d'un geste de la main, un autre leur souhaita la bienvenue. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte munie d'une poignée sur laquelle était perchée en aigle en bronze… doué de parole ! Il fit pivoter sa tête pour balayer l'assemblée du regard, puis se fixa sur Yahiko et lui posa une question : « On me trouve deux fois dans l'année, une fois dans la semaine, mais pas du tout dans le jour... Qui suis-je ?

\- La lettre N, répondit Yahiko en haussant un sourcil. Tu me déçois, Washi, je suis habitué à plus compliqué.

\- Je ne voulais pas intimider nos petits nouveaux. Entrez.»

Le petit aigle bougea sur ses pattes pour leur tourner le dos, puis piqua de deux coups secs la porte avec son bec.

« Voici la Salle Commune de Serdaigle ! » présenta Yahiko aux cinq nouveaux élèves.

L'espace était vaste et très cosy; il y avait des tables et des chaises pour travailler, mais aussi beaucoup de fauteuils qui avaient l'air très agréable, une cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait – littéralement - un feu bleuâtre, une grande bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout un mur entier; le sol était un parquet brun foncé chaleureux recouvert de tapis dans les tons bronze, mais le plus impressionnant restait le plafond qui représentait les constellations dans un ciel nocturne étoilé.

« Vous pouvez vous réunir ici quand vous le souhaitez, les informa le préfet. En-dehors de vos heures de cours, bien sûr. Certains préfets mettent en place un couvre-feu mais ça ne me dit trop rien, donc je vous fais tous confiance pour respecter le sommeil de chacun si vous veillez tard le soir ou tôt le matin. Bien entendu, il reste interdit de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit. Par-là, dit-il en désignant une petite entrée arrondie, on accède à la tour où se trouvent les dortoirs, ils sont mixtes. Il y a sept étages, chacun correspondant à une année. Je vous invite donc à monter au premier palier, vos affaires vous y attendent déjà. Bonne nuit et soyez à l'heure demain pour votre premier cours ! »

* * *

L'étage était disposé en rond, avec cinq lits à la couverture bleu chatoyant, leurs malles à côté et, sur une chaise, leurs uniformes aux couleurs de la maison – bleu et bronze. Sakura se jeta aussitôt sur son lit confortable, puis câlina Yuki dont la cage reposait sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait en plus de son familier le chat noir de Sai, Kuroneko, le siamois de Shikamaru, Neru, la chouette hulotte de Karui, Kirei, le rat de Sasuke, Nezumi, et enfin le hibou familial des Uchiha qui resteraient un temps ici – le très _très_ maladroit Itai.

Il y avait deux petites salles d'eau attenantes, et ils décidèrent qu'une serait à l'usage des garçons et l'autre des filles. Ainsi, ils allèrent se changer les uns après l'autre avant de prendre le lit de Sasuke d'assaut. Ils s'y assirent en tailleur, collés les uns aux autres, pour discuter encore un peu et faire proprement connaissance avant d'aller se coucher.

« Mon père est un sorcier et ma mère est une sorcière, débuta Shikamaru en ponctuant son discours de bâillements. Mais ma mère a vite tout découvert après leur mariage et elle l'a engueulé sec à ce qu'il parait – elle est pas trop trop commode ma mère. (Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire face à son expression de pure terreur.) Elle a quand même décidé de suivre mon père dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Mon père aussi est un sorcier, confia Sai. C'est même le bibliothécaire de l'école, en fait, Danzô Shimura.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Sakura, les yeux brillants, et Sasuke dut lui pincer le bras pour qu'elle laissât leur camarade continuer.

\- Ma mère est décédée il y a longtemps », conclut le garçon alors que Sasuke retenait Sakura de lui sauter dessus pour le réconforter.

Peine perdue, la rose parvint tout de même à s'arracher à son emprise et claqua une bise sonore sur la joue droite de Sai alors que Karui en faisait de même sur sa joue gauche. Il rougit un peu.

« Et toi, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

\- Par où commencer…. ? murmura celui-ci en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé. J'ai une grande famille, en fait. Mes parents sont tous les deux des sorciers, et tous mes frères aussi. Il y a Madara qui a vingt ans et travaille pour Gringotts, Obito qui a dix-huit ans et étudie les dragons en Sibérie, Itachi qui a quinze ans et est en cinquième année – préfet de Gryffondor, attention -, Shisui et Kagami, les jumeaux, qui ont treize ans et sont donc en troisième année, et enfin mon petit frère, Izuna, qui a dix ans et rentre à l'école l'an prochain.

\- On ne doit pas s'ennuyer, chez toi, le taquina Karui en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- C'est pas toujours cool, non plus, grimaça Sasuke. Imagine tout ce monde à la maison tout le temps !

\- Dur de trouver sa place », dit doucement Shikamaru qui sentait où était le problème.

Le noiraud hocha la tête, penaud.

« En plus, tous les Uchiha vont à Gryffondor, d'habitude…

\- Et ça craint ou c'est cool si toi t'y es pas ? demanda Karui.

\- Je crois que ça craint…

\- Mais non ! le rassura Sakura. Il s'inquiète de puis avant mais je suis sûre que c'est rien ! »

Les trois autres opinèrent d'un même mouvement, confiants.

« Et toi Karui ? interrogea Sai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ?

\- Ils sont moldus, déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ils ont dû être surpris quand tu as reçu ta lettre, non ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Pas autant que moi ! s'exclama Karui, plus détendue. Je savais pas que j'étais une sorcière avant ça. Il a fallu que je m'essaye à quelques sortilèges avant la rentrée pour m'en convaincre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure ! » cria Sakura en l'enlaçant avec enthousiasme.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

« A ton tour maintenant, Sakura !

\- Mais vous connaissez déjà mon histoire, non ?

\- Oui, mais tu vis avec qui en ce moment ? demanda Sai.

\- Oh, fit la rose, l'air dépité. Avec mon oncle paternel, Rasa. Il y aussi sa femme et son fils, dit-elle avec peine en grimaçant.

\- Ils sont si terribles que ça ? » s'enquit Shikamaru.

Sakura hésita tandis que les quatre paires d'yeux autour d'elles se faisaient de plus en plus curieuses.

\- Ils sont horribles ! céda-t-elle. Karura m'oblige à faire à manger, la vaisselle, le ménage – et j'ai même pas le droit de m'assoir à table avec eux, en plus ! Kankuro adore me martyriser avec sa bande de brutes, je dois porter ses vieux vêtements, ils ne m'en achètent jamais de nouveaux ! (Elle sentit les prunelles de ses camarades scruter son pyjama et hocher la tête de concert, comprenant maintenant pourquoi il était informe et tâché.) Et vous savez pas le pire : je dors dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier ! (Les huit yeux s'horrifièrent de cette nouvelle.) Mon oncle, il est… compliqué. Je sais jamais à quoi il pense et en même temps il ne fait jamais rien pour arrêter les deux autres. J'ai bien compris qu'il détestait mon père et ma mère et que du coup il me déteste aussi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Ses amis s'approchèrent pour un câlin collectif.

« T'es avec nous maintenant, lui dit Shikamaru.

\- On n'est pas des brutes, promis, poursuivit Sai.

\- Tu pourras même venir dans ma famille de temps en temps si tu veux, enchaîna Sasuke.

\- On est amis ! », conclut Karui.

Sakura les serra fort contre elle avec pour la première fois dans sa vie la sensation d'appartenir à un endroit.


	7. S'essayer à la transgression

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _ **S'essayer à la transgression**_

Le lendemain, Sakura revêtit avec délectation son uniforme flambant neuf – jupe noire plissée qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, collants opaques, chemise blanche, pull gris foncé, cravate à rayures obliques bleues et bronzes, robe de sorcière noire à doublure bleue. Elle passa à peine un coup de brosse dans sa crinière rose, chaussa correctement ses lunettes rondes sur son nez et sourit de toutes ses dents à son reflet. Elle virevolta ensuite dans toute la pièce en offrant une flatterie à chaque animal qu'elle croisait, et salua également tous les êtres humains en train de se préparer – eux étant beaucoup plus ronchons qu'elle; Sasuke en particulier était comique avec ses cheveux aplatis d'un côté et ses yeux encore englués de sommeil. Elle s'arrêta de danser juste au pied du lit de Shikamaru et le secoua joyeusement pour le réveiller.

Avec la lenteur du paresseux – et comme ils étaient tous bien solidaires -, ils finirent par se mettre en retard, loupèrent l'heure du petit-déjeuner pendant laquelle étaient distribués les emplois du temps, durent donc improviser pour connaître l'emplacement de leur prochain cours et coururent en rond dans la moitié du château. Par chance, ils arrivèrent devant la bonne salle de classe juste au moment où les autres élèves y pénétraient. Toutes les maisons étant réunies à chaque cour, ils furent ainsi treize à prendre place face à… un chat doré qui les regardait depuis son perchoir – le bureau.

« Bonjour à tous ! dit-il joyeusement, et sa voix chaleureuse rappelait en tout point celle du professeur Namikaze. Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Métamorphose. »

Il sauta de son piédestal et atterrit sur ses deux jambes sous les yeux ahuris de ses élèves.

« Avant de commencer, nous allons un peu changer la disposition de la classe : je voudrais que vous vous asseyiez tous à côté de quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre maison. »

Sakura, qui s'était installée d'autorité à côté de Shikamaru pour le maintenir éveillé, se retrouva assise à côté de Suigetsu, Sasuke à côté de Kiba, Shikamaru à côté de Deidara, Sai à côté de Kotetsu et Karui près de Genma. Ils eurent alors droit à une leçon introductive à la discipline – la Métamorphose, _l'art de transformer un objet en un autre; d'animer des objets inertes ou de rendre inertes des objets animés._

* * *

Le prochain cours, Sakura le redoutait largement; c'était celui de Potions dispensé par Kakashi Hatake. Il avait lieu dans les cachots, alors c'était peu dire.

Les élèves s'assirent plus naturellement en se mélangeant les uns aux autres et tinrent sur les premières et deuxièmes rangées. Kakashi entra de manière plutôt théâtrale, à grands pas assurés en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur en pierre; il parlait déjà alors qu'il rejoignait son bureau en face de la classe sur lequel se tenait un gros corbeau noir. Sa longue cape couleur de nuit voletait derrière lui. Il ne se présenta pas : « Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà tous mon nom et que vous savez déjà tous que je suis terrible, déclara-t-il d'emblée d'une voix froide, assourdie par le masque qu'il portait - ce qui la rendait d'autant plus inquiétante. Pas de baguettes magiques dans mon cours, et donc pas de sortilège ridicule. »

Son timbre était gelé et pourtant, quand il se retourna, son œil libre était froissé comme s'il souriait sous son masque.

« Vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux, ça réduit les chances qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous s'intéresse à la science subtile et magnifique qu'est l'art de préparer des potions. Si jamais cette personne se présente, qu'elle sache que je peux lui apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit et à piéger les sens, comment mettre la renommée en bouteille, distiller la gloire et même paralyser la mort elle-même. »

Sakura écoutait tout cela avec émerveillement, assise au premier rang, et griffonnait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Néanmoins, Kakashi la toisait d'un air si fermé que cela fit remonter toutes ses angoisses.

« Fermez donc la bouche, Mlle. Haruno, et cessez de prendre cet air enamouré. Vous estimez peut-être que votre célébrité vous dote de talents exceptionnels, mais je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que vous n'êtes pas cette personne qui excellera dans mon cours. »

Le corbeau sur son bureau croassa comme pour lui donner raison. Sakura déglutit et baissa les yeux, les joues empourprées de honte. Izumo à côté d'elle la poussa gentiment du coude.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, chacun était libre de s'assoir où il le voulait à l'une des quatre tables de la Grande Salle. Les première année décidèrent donc de rester ensemble. Deidara répétait une formule depuis cinq minutes en moulinant de la baguette au-dessus de son verre d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? s'enquit Sakura.

\- De changer son eau en rhum, lui expliqua Choji. Il a réussi à obtenir un thé très léger tout à l'heure ! »

D'un coup, le bruit d'une explosion retentit. L'apprenti sorcier se retrouva tout couvert de suie et ses élégants cheveux blonds étaient dorénavant en bataille. Suigetsu et Mangetsu éclatèrent de rire en se tenant le ventre. Deidara, au lieu d'être déçu, eut un grand sourire aux lèvres : « C'était trop cool ! » Shikamaru, dérangé dans sa sieste, le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Tandis que tout le monde était occupé avec cela, Itachi, Shisui et Kagami s'assirent en face de Sasuke. Sakura lui serra doucement la main sous la table.

« Alors, bébé Sasuke, fit Shisui pour amorcer la conversation, tu culpabilises ? (Kagami lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.)

\- Il veut dire : est-ce que ça va ? »

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, honteux, et jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

« Maman était à Poufsouffle, tu sais, lui dit doucement Itachi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! s'énerva son petit frère. Mais qu'est-ce que papa va en penser ?

\- C'est l'heure du courrier ! » cria quelqu'un dans la salle.

Des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux en tous genres envahirent la Grande Salle en lâchant des lettres ou de petits paquets à la personne destinataire. Ainsi, une enveloppe tomba dans les mains d'Itachi qu'il fit passer à Sasuke : « Vois par toi-même. On savait que tu n'oserais pas envoyer une lettre à papa et maman, alors on l'a fait pour toi. » Le plus jeune Uchiha ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant un peu; par-dessus son épaule, Sakura parvint à lire les mots « répartition », « fiers », « vacances », « hâte », « féliciter » - rassurée sur son contenu, elle laissa son ami aux bons soins de ses frères.

De l'autre côté, Karui avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier et le rose demanda à le lire. Choji avait quant à lui fait l'acquisition d'une curieuse boule en verre envoyée par son père; il y avait de la fumée blanche emprisonnée à l'intérieur.

« C'est un Rapeltout ! s'exclama Genma. Quand la fumée devient rouge, c'est que tu as oublié quelque chose.

\- C'est super, bafouilla Choji tandis que la fumée devenait écarlate. Mais le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à me souvenir ce que c'est. »

Les jumeaux Serpentards se bidonnèrent à nouveau.

« Il y a eu un cambriolage chez Gringotts ! s'écria Sakura à l'attention de ses amis – Sasuke, délaissé peu avant par ses frères, se tourna curieusement vers elle. Le journaliste dit que c'est l'œuvre d'adeptes de la magie noire. 'Les gobelins affirment que rien n'a été volé', lut-elle. C'est le coffre 713, celui où je suis allée avec Kisame il y a deux jours ! »

* * *

L'après-midi fut consacrée au baptême de l'air en balai – en balai magique, pas celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser tous les jours pour nettoyer la crasse de Kankuro ! Leur professeur, Anko Mitarashi, était une femme à l'air aussi strict que complètement fou. Ils étaient répartis en deux rangées de six et sept, placées face-à-face, avec un balai standard fourni par l'école devant chacun d'eux.

« Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol ! annonça la femme aux cheveux violets d'une voix forte. Tout le monde avance d'un pas et sa place à la gauche de son balai. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

« Main droite au-dessus du balai et vous dites bien distinctement : debout ! »

Shikamaru y parvint du premier coup malgré sa voix monocorde et son balai, comme attiré par une force mystérieuse, rejoignit sa main ; Sasuke le regarda avec les yeux ronds – le sien se dandinait au sol sans se décider. Sakura aussi y arriva à son premier essai, avec Suigetsu et Mangetsu qui affichaient déjà un sourire fier de toutes leurs dents pointues.

« Avec plus de conviction ! », somma le professeur à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore leur balai en main.

Celui de Kiba se leva si abruptement qu'il le frappa en plein visage. Sai éclata de rire à côté de lui.

« Te moque pas », gémit le brun en se tenant le nez.

Quand ils y furent tous parvenus, Anko demanda de bien se cramponner au manche et d'enfourcher le balai.

« A mon coup de sifflet, vous frapperez le sol du pied, fort, vous vous élèverez un peu, puis vous redescendrez immédiatement en vous penchant en avant. Compris ? A mon coup de sifflet, 3, 2…

\- Professeur Mitarashi ! la héla un homme qui accourait sur le terrain. Le Directeur requiert votre présence dans son bureau.

\- Oh, zut. Attendez-moi, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Que personne ne décolle ne serait-ce qu'un orteil du sol tant que je ne suis pas revenue ! »

Suigestu et Mangetsu ricanèrent et ignorèrent complètement cet avertissement; ils décollèrent immédiatement du sol aussitôt que la chevelure prune du professeur eût disparue. Ils se pavanaient et montraient à tout le monde leur détente sur un balai, affirmant ainsi leur habitude et leur aptitude à voler. Ils tournèrent autour de leur petit groupe en les narguant, puis Mangetsu piqua le Rapeltout dans la poche de la robe de Choji.

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Mais Choji était si timide qu'il se résigna rapidement et rougit de sa faiblesse. Sakura, même si elle savait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas foncièrement méchants, fronça les sourcils face à leur malice.

« Rendez-le-lui ! cria-t-elle.

\- Viens le chercher ! » la défia Suigetsu.

Mangetsu lança la boule en verre au loin. Mue par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, la rose frappa le sol de son pied droit et s'éleva dans le ciel. Elle resta momentanément figée, surprise par la sensation nouvelle.

« Sakura, redescends, c'est une mauvaise idée, la prévint Karui.

\- Je reviens tout de suite », la rassura son amie.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'extasier de sa première expérience de vol pour le moment, elle se pencha sur son balai et traça une ligne droite vers l'objet qui courait au loin. Elle traversait l'air, les pans de sa robe fouettant ses flancs, elle se grisait du sentiment. Alors que la balle allait s'écraser contre une vitre, Sakura la rattrapa juste à temps en faisant un tour complet sur son balai, comme quand elle faisait une roulade en natation avant d'atteindre le mur. Elle fit rebondir l'objet dans sa paume, fière de sa prestation. Elle ne remarqua pas Minato qui la regardait avec surprise derrière son bureau.

Elle retourna vers ses camarades, victorieuse, en brandissant la balle. Sasuke et Karui l'enguirlandèrent pour la forme, Shikamaru et Sai sourirent en coin, les autres l'acclamèrent. Choji la remercia timidement et les jumeaux firent semblant de se forcer à la féliciter : « On savait que tu pouvais le faire ! » Minato débarqua sur la pelouse en hélant Sakura. Cette dernière rentra la tête dans ses épaules, prête à se faire réprimander.

« Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Haruno », lui intima-t-il.

Minato avançait de sa longue démarche sans dire un mot et Sakura peinait à le suivre, devant trottiner à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée, professeur », fit-elle d'une voix de souris.

Mais il ne l'écouta guère et entra dans une salle de classe. Sakura aperçut le professeur Chojuro et entendit Minato demander s'il pouvait _emprunter M. Namiashi_.

« Bien entendu », bégaya l'homme au turban.

Minato revint vers elle avec l'élève en question; il était grand, brun, plutôt large d'épaules, avec une cicatrice sur sa pommette gauche qui se fronçait jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez. Il était plutôt beau, c'était intimidant, et Sakura rougit légèrement.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, voici Raido Namiashi, lui présenta le sorcier blond. Il est en cinquième année. Monsieur Namiashi, je vous ai trouvé un nouvel attrapeur ! »

Le professeur avait l'air incroyablement excité à cet instant précis, alors Sakura sut, malgré sa surprise, qu'elle ne serait pas punie aujourd'hui.

* * *

Plus tard, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune de Serdaigle avec ses quatre amis, elle leur apprit la nouvelle.

« Aucun première année n'est jamais pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! s'étonna Sasuke. Tu dois être la plus jeune joueuse depuis…

\- … un siècle, confirma Sakura avec orgueil. D'après le professeur Namikaze.

\- Bravo, Sakura ! la félicita Shisui qui apparut sur sa gauche. On a entendu les rumeurs.

\- Nous sommes batteurs pour Gryffondor, l'informa Kagami sur sa droite.

\- On est impatient de t'affronter sur le terrain !

\- On sera gentil, promis.

\- Mais bon, c'est un sport brutal ! Quoique personne n'est mort depuis des années…

\- Juste quelques disparus de temps à autres, et parfois des blessés graves. »

Ils lui tapotèrent l'épaule avant de s'en aller vers leur prochain cours.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, tu seras une championne ! la rassura Karui.

\- Et si je me ridiculisais ? Je n'y ai jamais joué !

\- Tu ne te ridiculiseras pas, lui assura Sai. Il semblerait que tu aies ça dans le sang. »

Il les emmena avec empressement jusqu'à la vitrine où étaient entreposés les récompenses des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école. Dans la partie réservée aux Serpentards, il y avait un écusson doré au nom de Kizashi Haruno décerné en 1996 pour ses exploits en tant que poursuiveur.

« Je ne savais pas que mon père jouait au Quidditch…, murmura Sakura. Ni même qu'il avait été chez les Serpentards ! »

Sasuke passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant et l'entraîna vers leur dortoir : « Allez viens, on va fêter ça ! »

* * *

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile ouest du château, ils empruntèrent les grands escaliers. Sauf que ceux-ci décidèrent subitement de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! Ils les conduisirent donc à un autre palier que le leur, sur lequel ils s'empressèrent de monter avant que les escaliers ne changeassent à nouveau. Shikamaru ouvrit la lourde porte en bois qui leur faisait face, elle menait sur un corridor tout en pierre à l'ambiance très glauque.

« On est au troisième étage, c'est interdit ! » s'alarma Karui.

D'un coup, un croassement se fit entendre alors qu'une torche prit feu à côté d'eux et qu'un corbeau entra par la porte restée ouverte.

« C'est celui du professeur Hatake, courez ! » s'écria Sasuke, et ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans le couloir sombre.

Les torches s'embrasaient une à une à leur passage. Ils tombèrent sur une autre porte au fond du corridor, mais elle était verrouillée. Sai prit les choses en main et chuchota : _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture avant de refermer le battant derrière eux.

« Alohomora ? demanda Karui en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

\- Livre des Sorts, chapitre 7. »

Ils entendirent la voix de Kakashi au loin : « Je sais que vous êtes là, sortez de votre cachette ! » Les cinq enfants retinrent leur souffle. Le professeur repartit après quelques secondes.

Sakura crut alors bon de faire remarquer aux autres qu'un immense chien à trois têtes dormait juste à quelques pas d'eux. Les têtes se mirent à cligner des yeux et à bailler en se redressant, c'était mauvais pour eux ! Les sorciers hurlèrent de concert avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces contre la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle claquât dans un bruit sourd et que Sakura pût pousser le verrou. Ils détalèrent ensuite jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

« Je tombe sans me faire mal, qui suis-je ? interrogea le petit aigle sur la poignée.

\- La nuit », répondit Shikamaru, essoufflé.

Lorsque la porte se fut ouverte, les cinq compères pénétrèrent précipitamment dans la salle. Arrivés dans leur dortoir, Sasuke explosa : « Mais qui est-ce qui garde ça dans une école ?!

\- Tu n'as pas vu sur quoi il était couché ? demanda Sakura.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé ses pattes, j'étais un peu trop préoccupé par sa tête. Il en avait trois, je te signale !

\- Il était sur une trappe, donc il n'est pas là par hasard ! Il doit garder quelque chose.

\- Oui, on ferait surtout mieux de se coucher avant de se faire tuer ou renvoyer », marmonna Karui en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin pour se calmer.


	8. Premiers affrontements

**CHAPITRE 7**

 _ **Premiers affrontements**_

La semaine suivante, aux aurores, Sakura rejoignit Raido dans la cour du château. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous là pour lui présenter ce qu'était le Quidditch – sport favori des sorciers. Il portait un col roulé noir et un pantalon en toile simple. Ils étaient d'abord allés chercher une grosse malle en bois qu'ils portaient chacun par une poignée latérale.

« C'est plutôt facile à comprendre, expliqua Raido. Il y a sept joueurs par équipe. : trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien – moi -, et un attrapeur – toi. Il y aussi trois balles différentes. D'abord, le souafle (il prit une balle rouge vif de la taille d'un ballon de football entre les mains), que les poursuiveurs se passent pour marquer dans un des trois cercles (il lui montra les trois anneaux au loin sur le terrain de Quidditch). En tant que gardien, je dois protéger ces buts. Tu me suis ?

\- Je crois, fit Sakura en hochant la tête. A quoi servent les autres ?

\- Prends ça, dit le plus âgé en lui tendant une petite batte. Le cognard est la balle dont s'occupent les batteurs. Fais-attention, ils sont sauvages ! »

Il défit les chaînes qui retenaient l'un des deux ballons en cuir brun et celui-ci s'envola haut dans le ciel avant de retomber droit sur la rose. Sakura s'arma de sa batte et imita le grand mouvement que faisait Kankuro quand il jouait au baseball avec ses amis. Elle parvint ainsi à renvoyer la balle folle.

« Pas mal, la félicita Radi avec un sourire. Tu ferais une bonne batteuse. »

Quand le cognard reparut, il l'attrapa au vol et le plaqua au sol. Puis, il rampa jusqu'à la malle et y rattacha la balle.

« De sacrés petites pestes ! Mais l'unique balle dont tu doives te préoccuper, c'est celle-ci : le vif d'or ! »

Il appuya sur un bouton qui prenait la forme du blason de l'école, le cliquetis d'un mécanisme s'enclencha et une petite double-porte s'ouvrit dans le coffre, révélant une petite balle de la taille d'une grosse noix, entièrement dorée et parée de petites ailettes.

« Elle est si belle ! s'enthousiasma Sakura.

\- Tu l'aimes, mais attends de voir. C'est la plus difficile à attraper ! Mais si tu l'attrapes, Sakura, le match se termine. Le vif d'or rapporte 150 points d'un coup. »

La minuscule balle voleta sous ses yeux émerveillés avant de filer à toute allure vers les cieux.

* * *

Sakura rejoignit ensuite son premier cours de la journée, dispensé par le professeur Kurenai Yuhi : Sortilèges.

« L'un des sorts de base que tout sorcier se doit de maîtriser est la lévitation, expliqua le professeur. Ou la capacité à faire voler des objets. Prenez vos baguettes et souvenez-vous du mouvement de poignet que nous avons appris : on tourne et on abaisse. A vous ! »

Sakura s'arma de sa baguette, la pointa sur la plume inerte posée devant elle sur sa table, puis tourna et abaissa plusieurs fois son poignet pour l'assouplir, se prêtant sérieusement à l'exercice. Sasuke avait l'air atterré, ennuyé à mourir, tandis que le cours avait su retenir l'attention de Shikamaru – phénomène rare.

« Bien, maintenant répétez après moi : _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

Sasuke répéta la formule en tournant et en abaissant; en l'absence de réponse de la plume, il secoua furieusement sa baguette. Shikamaru – qui craignait pour les yeux de Sai assis de l'autre côté -, l'arrêta : « c'est Levioosa, et pas Leviosaaa », lui dit-il d'un air docte. Il montra l'exemple d'un souple mouvement du poignet, et la plume s'envola tout en délicatesse.

« Bravo! le félicita Kurenai. Regardez-tous, Monsieur Nara a réussi ! »

Sasuke boudait, les bras croisés. Deidara essaya d'imiter le génie du jour et sa plume explosa…

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, le ciel nocturne de la Grande Salle était agité par d'impressionnants éclairs tandis que des citrouilles inquiétantes flottaient dans le ciel, traversées par des groupes entiers de chauve-souris. Sakura et ses amis mangeaient de bon cœur en se gavant particulièrement de tarte à la citrouille – même si Sasuke arborait toujours sa moue boudeuse.

« Où est Sai ? s'enquit Karui.

\- Il est parti aux toilettes, lui répondit Shikamaru. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Soudain, le professeur Chojuro déboula dans la salle en hurlant : « Un troll dans les cachots, un troll ! » avant de tourner dangereusement de l'œil et de s'évanouir. Les quatre comparses se regardèrent dans la compréhension et s'éclipsèrent rapidement vers les toilettes des garçons. Ils virent l'ombre du troll dans le couloir menant à la salle d'eau.

Sai tomba nez-à-nez avec la créature comme il se retournait après s'être lavé les mains. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se cacha dans une cabine mais le troll détruisit toutes les portes dans un ample de mouvement de tronc d'arbre. Ses quatre amis débarquèrent à cet instant.

« Sauve-toi ! » cria Sakura tandis qu'elle se mit à jeter des morceaux de bois sur le monstre.

Sai rampa jusque sous un lavabo, cependant le troll le repéra; il fut à deux doigts de l'écrabouiller avec son arme. Shikamaru sortit sa baguette et s'agrippa au tronc d'arbre. Il atterrit sur la nuque du troll qui s'ébroua en tous sens pour le faire tomber. Dans un réflexe d'auto-défense, le paresseux enfonça sa baguette dans le nez de la créature. Karui profita de la surprise générée pour récupérer Sai et l'emmener plus loin. Le troll finit par s'énerver et happa Shikamaru par le pied qui se retrouva la tête en bas.

« Sasuke ! le héla Shikamaru. Ta baguette ! Tu tournes et tu abaisses. »

Sasuke agrippa fort sa baguette, prit une grande inspiration, puis fit le mouvement appris en récitant la formule – _Wingardium Levioosa_. Le tronc d'arbre lévita sous les yeux ahuris du troll, prit de la hauteur, puis retomba sur sa tête. Le troll lâcha sa proie, tangua dangereusement, et Sakura courut attraper Shikamaru par la main pour le tirer jusqu'à elle; la créature avait failli l'écraser. Karui sortit ensuite la baguette de Shikamaru de la narine du troll avec un _beuuurk_ ! d'écœurement général, et l'essuya sur sa robe avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

Minato, Kakashi et Chojuro arrivèrent en courant avec Danzô à cet instant. Minato semblait soulagé, mais aussi en colère : « Expliquez-vous, tous les cinq ! Quelqu'un vous a vus sortir du rang !

\- C'est ma faute, professeur, dit Sai d'une petite voix.

\- Sai ? souffla son père.

\- Je cherchais le troll. J'ai étudié un sort dans un livre et je pensais pouvoir le battre. Si ces quatre-là n'étaient pas venus…

\- C'était complètement stupide de faire une chose pareille ! le réprimanda le professeur Namikaze. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? »

Sakura aperçut une blessure sur la jambe de Kakashi qui s'empressa de la cacher avec sa cape.

« Je vous pensais plus raisonnable ! Même si c'est aussi ma maison, dix points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Vous avez eu de la chance de réussir à neutraliser un troll adulte à votre âge. (Il soupira avant de continuer.) Mais pour cette victoire, j'ajoute cinq points en plus à chacun d'entre vous. »

Kakashi grimaça à cela tandis que les enfants sourirent de connivence.

« V…vous feriez mieux de p…artir, dit Chojuro. Il p…p…pourrait se r…réveiller. »

Plus loin dans le couloir, Sai se risqua à prendre son père dans ses bras qui le serra fort en retour et remercia les quatre autres sorciers de l'avoir sauvé.

* * *

Deux mois après la rentrée, soit début novembre, eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Sakura était plus qu'angoissée au petit-déjeuner, ce fut pourquoi elle se goinfra de brioche.

« Tu vas devenir tellement lourde que ton balai va se casser en deux ! s'exclama Kiba pour la taquiner.

\- Mais je chtreche, gémit la rose, la bouche pleine.

\- Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Haruno, dit froidement Kakashi en passant devant leur table. Après avoir participé à vaincre un troll, un match de Quidditch devrait être du gâteau pour vous.

\- C'est Sasuke et Shikamaru qui ont battu le troll », répondit Sakura sans ciller.

Le professeur de Potions s'éloigna sans plus mot dire en boitant légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi ? demanda Deidara.

\- Si seulement je le savais… »

Elle s'approcha de ses quatre compères : « Vous avez remarqué comme Hatake a du mal à marcher aujourd'hui ? J'ai remarqué du sang sur sa jambe le soir d'Halloween, il était blessé.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait fait rentrer le troll dans les cachots pour créer une diversion ? réfléchit Shikamaru à haute voix.

\- Pour passer le chien à trois têtes, compléta Sai. Mais il s'est fait mordre.

\- Mais pourquoi s'approcher de ce chien ? demanda Karui.

\- Kisame a sorti un objet du fameux coffre 713 quand j'étais avec lui. C'était indiqué « Top Secret » sur l'enveloppe qu'il a donné au gobelin, de la part de Poudlard. Je suis sûre que cet objet se trouve sous la trappe ! »

Soudain, Sakura entendit le petit pépiement caractéristique de Yuki qu'elle vit s'approcher à grands coups d'ailes de sa table avec un long paquet entre ses serres avant de le lâcher entre elle et ses amis.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier ! s'exclama Suigetsu, visiblement jaloux.

\- Je ne reçois jamais de courrier, souffla Sakura.

\- Ouvrons-le ! » s'écria Karui.

Ils se mirent à dix mains pour arracher l'emballage sous les yeux de leurs amis.

\- Un balai ? fit Sakura, incrédule. Les première année n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, Sakura, c'est un Nimbus 2000 ! s'extasia Sasuke.

\- Mais qui… ? »

La rose vit que Yuki s'était tranquillement installée sur la table des professeurs, devant Minato qui lui donnait à manger pour la récompenser. Le sorcier blond croisa son regard et lui offrit un doux sourire.

* * *

« Ca y'est, c'est l'heure de l'affrontement tant attendu ! Serdaigle va affronter Gryffondor pour ce match d'ouverture de la saison! » cria Lee Rock, un troisième année Poufsouffle et aussi le commentateur officiel des matchs de Quidditch.

Sakura avait revêtu sa robe de Quidditch bleue et bronze, enfilé ses bottes en cuir et fixé ses protections. Elle avait ensuite agrippé son nouveau balai ultra performant et marché avec le reste de son équipe en-dessous des gradins jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois par laquelle ils feraient leur entrée triomphante. Les batteurs, Hidan et Darui, un quatrième et troisième année, lui donnèrent une petite tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Raido lui sourit gentiment. Il lui confia qu'il s'était pris un cognard dans la tête lors de son premier match et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien – Sakura déglutit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces paroles étrangement encourageantes; Raido s'élança, le duo de batteurs suivit, les trois poursuiveurs défilèrent à tour de rôle – Shi, Yugao et Kurotsuchi, des troisième année –, puis Sakura enfourcha son balai et ferma le vol. La clameur de la foule qui les acclamait était grisante, vivifiante. La rose fit un tour de terrain et aperçut ses amis Serdaigle vêtus de leurs écharpes dans les gradins, et même Yahiko qui lui faisait de grands signes de main. Kisame se tenait derrière eux avec une paire de jumelles autour du cou - il agitait énergiquement un drapeau pour elle. Elle jaugea ensuite ses adversaires rouge et or; elle vit Shisui et Kagami, les batteurs jumeaux, qui lui firent un clin d'œil mutin, le capitaine et les poursuiveurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient l'air d'être en cinquième ou en sixième année, et finalement leur attrapeur, Jûgo, un quatrième année plutôt baraqué. Elle déglutit bruyamment.

Chaque équipe se mit en place en cercle autour d'Anko, l'arbitre.

« Les joueurs se mettent en position tandis que Mme. Mitarashi s'avance sur le terrain pour donner le coup d'envoi ! annonça Lee.

\- J'attends de vous un grand fair-play durant ce match ! » les prévint Anko avec l'air de celle qui ne laisserait rien passer.

Elle donna un franc coup de pied dans la malle en bois qui s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper les cognards et le vif d'or. Ce dernier frétilla du côté de chez Jûgo, puis non loin d'elle; leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Sakura tenta de garder toute son attention focalisée sur la petite boule dorée qui était déjà partie au loin. Ses bras la démangeaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger - le souafle n'avait pas encore été mis en jeu. Raido la vit tendue et lui articula silencieusement de garder son calme. Anko prit le souafle dans ses mains et le lança dans les airs.

« Le souafle est lâché ! »

Il y eut un très bref moment de flottement, puis les poursuiveurs se jetèrent sur la balle.

« C'est parti ! Yugao de Serdaigle s'est emparée du souafle et fonce à toute allure vers les buts. Elle marque les dix premiers points pour Serdaigle !

\- Bien joué ! s'exclama Kisame tandis que Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru et Karui applaudissaient à tout rompre.

\- Mais la situation se retourne et Gryffondor s'empare du souafle ! Le poursuiveur Idate fait la passe au capitaine Iruka. Iruka lance mais Raido, le capitaine de Serdaigle, intercepte la balle ! »

Raido offrit un sourire ironique à son rival qui fronça les sourcils en réponse. Sakura s'extasiait sur son balai. D'un coup, le vif d'or attira son attention; il passa près de son oreille et repartit aussi furtivement. Sakura fonça dans la direction qu'il avait prise.

« Serdaigle reprend la main, Shi et Kurotsuchi enchainent les passes pour tromper leur adversaire ! Shi lance… et c'est dix points en plus pour Serdaigle ! Gryffondor contre-attaque, Iruka slalome entre les bleu et bronze, s'élance et… marque ! »

La boule dorée bourdonna à quelques centimètres de Sakura qui la prit en chasse, talonnée par Jûgo. Mais soudain, le balai de Sakura se mit à faire n'importe quoi ! Elle n'arrivait plus à en reprendre le contrôle et s'agitait brutalement en tous sens. Dans les tribunes, Kisame vit le phénomène à travers ses jumelles et s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sasuke.

Sai s'empara de la paire de jumelles.

« Kakashi est en train de réciter un sortilège, dit-il. On dirait qu'il lui jette un sort, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je m'en occupe », assura Shikamaru en sortant des gradins.

Il se dirigea vers la tribune d'honneur des Serpentards. Sakura continuait de s'agiter, à tel point que son balai se renversa et qu'elle n'e pouvait plus s'y tenir qu'à une main, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

« Qu'arrive-t-il donc au balai de Sakura ? » s'étonna le commentateur.

Elle tenta de s'agripper plus fort mais le balai s'excitait de plus en plus violemment. Shikamaru parvint en-dessous du gradin vert et argent et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Dans l'interstice des tribunes en bois, il aperçut la cape noire de Kakashi dont un pan traînait par terre. Il posa alors le bout de sa baguette dessus et murmura : « _Incendio »_. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de sa baguette et la cape prit rapidement feu.

« Au feu, vous prenez feu ! »

Kakashi se leva d'un coup pour taper du pied sur sa robe et éteindre la flamme. Les hommes près de lui s'écartèrent et toute la rangée du fond tomba à la renverse. Le balai de Sakura s'immobilisa subitement. D'abord sonnée, elle balança rapidement ses jambes et l'enfourcha à nouveau.

« Sakura Haruno s'élance ! »

Shikamaru regagna la tribune des Serdaigles. Sakura aperçut Jûgo qui poursuivait le vif d'or et le rattrapa pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle percuta son flanc pour le déstabiliser mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et vacilla à peine. Elle banda ses muscles pour résister à la pression que Jûgo exerçait sur elle tout en se penchant le plus possible sur son balai pour gagner de la vitesse. La balle dorée se dirigeait vers le sol et Sakura fit brusquement un piqué, rapidement suivie par son adversaire. Cependant, le vif d'or se rapprochait dangereusement du sol; Jûgo paniqua et redressa précipitamment son balai. La rose continua de piquer vers la terre ferme, puis se redressa au tout dernier moment en se mettant debout sur son balai qui volait à ras du sol. Elle tremblait un peu mais tendit le bras devant elle.

La balle salvatrice était encore trop loin. Elle fit un pas sur son balai et en perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva projetée en avant et roula sur elle-même sur la pelouse. Elle se redressa en bout de course et hoqueta, nauséeuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'inquiéta Kisame qui voyait son trouble au travers des jumelles.

Après un dernier haut-le-cœur, Sakura recracha le vif d'or qui atterrit tout pile au creux de ses mains.

« Elle a réussi ! Elle a le vif d'or ! Sakura Haruno remporte les 150 points ! »

Anko siffla la fin du match : « Serdaigle l'emporte ! »

La tribune des bleu et bronze explosa de joie – ce n'était pas tous les jours que les grosses têtes remportaient un match de Quidditch. Les joueurs de son équipe se réunirent autour de Sakura pour l'applaudir. Raido se posa à ses côtés et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. « Tu as fait mieux que moi ! »

Elle brandit le poing doré vers ses amis, et vit sur la tribune d'honneur que Minato sautait littéralement de joie et que même le Directeur l'applaudissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle allégresse, tout le monde l'acclamait. Elle aurait tellement voulu que les Sabaku vissent cela, qu'ils fussent éblouis pour une fois et qu'ils regrettassent de l'avoir piétinée comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Même Shisui et Kagami l'applaudissaient en tapant leurs battes l'une contre l'autre, bons joueurs et impressionnés par sa performance.


	9. Joyeuses fêtes!

**CHAPITRE 8**

 _ **Joyeuses fêtes !**_

Après avoir ressassé les informations accumulées durant des semaines entre leurs cours, les cinq Serdaigles décidèrent de parler de leurs soupçons concernant Kakashi à Kisame, au début du mois de décembre. Ils s'invitèrent ainsi à boire un thé dans sa cabane, en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, qu'ils découvraient alors pour la première fois.

Eh bien, elle était à la taille d'un colosse comme le garde-chasse; elle ne comportait qu'une seule pièce pleine d'objets en tous genres – comme des faisans accrochés au plafond ou des marmites et des pots partout sur les étagères -; il y avait un lit massif dans un coin, une cheminée qui brûlait tranquillement dans un autre, et un énorme fauteuil juste en face du feu; au centre, il y avait aussi une lourde table en bois et quelques chaises assorties.

Sakura, Sai et Karui tenaient aisément à trois dans le fauteuil, tandis que Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient pris place sur des chaises.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Kisame après avoir servi une tasse de thé à chacun en écoutant leur argumentaire. Pourquoi Hatake jetterait un sort au balai d'Sakura?

\- Qui sait ? demanda celle-ci. C'est sans doute aussi absurde que d'affronter un chien à trois têtes, non ?

\- Qui vous a parlé d'Touffu ?

\- Touffu ? grimaça Sasuke. Cette chose a un nom ?

\- Evidemment, c'est mon chien. J'l'ai acheté à un Grec rencontré dans un bar l'an dernier. J'l'ai prêté à Sarutobi pour garder la…

\- La quoi ? interrogea aussitôt Sakura, les yeux brillants.

\- T'essayes de m'avoir, crevette, j'nous croyais pourtant amis, fit Kisame avec un air déçu. Plus de questions, c'est top secret !

\- Mais Hatake veut voler ce qu'il y a sous la trappe ! s'exclama Karui.

\- Des conneries ! C'est un professeur d'Poudlard, Sarutobi lui fait confiance.

\- Je sais reconnaître quand on jette un sort, dit Sai, j'ai tout lu là-dessus. Hatake murmurait une incantation en fixant le balai de Sakura.

\- Ecoutez-moi, vous cinq. Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous avez onze piges et vous vous mêlez des affaires de l'école ? Restez en-dehors de tout ça. C'est dangereux. Cette histoire ne concerne que Sarutobi et Nicolas Flamel.

\- Nicolas Flamel ? murmura Sai, pensif, comme si ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça », grogna Kisame en jurant dans sa barbe.

Sakura se tourna vers Sai qui sourit et chuchota : « Je sais qui c'est, laisse-moi juste retrouver le bon bouquin. »

* * *

Les cinq se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque le lendemain matin sous les yeux suspicieux de Danzô - ils avaient l'air bien trop studieux pour vraiment travailler. Sai sortit un livre épais d'au moins deux milles pages et le laissa tomber sur la table.

« C'est là, page 548 : Nicolas Flamel, célèbre alchimiste du XIVème siècle, lut-il. On parle de sa biographie et de quelques-uns des traités qu'il a écrits.

\- Je comprends pas, ce type doit être mort depuis des lustres ! s'exclama Sasuke.

\- Il doit bien y avoir plus d'informations quelque part », fit remarquer Karui.

Sai se mordilla la lèvre : « Sans doute dans la Réserve, mais elle est interdite aux élèves sans autorisation. Même mon père ne me laissera pas y entrer sans raison valable. »

* * *

Très vite, la veille de Noël arriva. Dans la Grande Salle vidée de la plupart de ses étudiants, Kisame installait un immense sapin vert tendre tandis que Kurenai faisait léviter les décorations pour les y accrocher. Sakura et Sasuke s'adonnaient quant à eux à une partie d'échecs version sorciers. C'était absolument fascinant !

« Cavalier en E5 ! ordonna Sakura avec une moue concentrée.

\- Reine en E5 », répliqua immédiatement Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

La reine se leva de son trône qu'elle balança ensuite sur le cavalier pour le briser en mille morceaux.

« Prends ça dans ta face, je suis imbattable à ce jeu !

\- C'est super barbare, fit paresseusement Shikamaru. Sur ce point-là, je préfère la façon de jouer des moldus. »

Il s'approchait accompagné de Karui, tous deux valise à la main, et de Sai.

« Vous rentrez chez vous ? demanda curieusement Sakura.

\- Ouais, galère… ma mère veut absolument que je rentre fêter Noël avec eux.

\- Elle a raison !

\- Mes parents aussi veulent que je rentre, pour soi-disant que je leur raconte tout sur mon école magique, grimaça Karui sous le rire de ses amis.

\- Mon père et moi on habite quasiment ici, donc je reste, expliqua Sai. Et toi Sasuke, tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Mes parents vont en Sibérie pour voir Obito. Madara fête avec ses amis. Du coup, je reste ici avec les trois autres.

\- Joyeux Noël », bailla Shikamaru en partant, suivi par son amie qui, pour une fois, traînait autant des pieds que lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura fut réveillée par les cris enthousiastes de Sasuke. Elle chaussa rapidement ses lunettes, caressa machinalement le bec de Yuki à côté d'elle, puis balança énergiquement ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle courut jusqu'à la Salle Commune en pyjama – il ne restait qu'eux trois plus un ou deux élèves, elle pouvait se le permettre. Sasuke l'attendait sous le sapin avec Sai, il y avait des cadeaux à leurs pieds.

« Joyeux Noël ! souhaitèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de glousser : c'est quoi ce pull ? »

L'Uchiha arborait en effet un pullover bleu foncé en laine avec un grand S couleur bronze brodé au milieu.

« Un cadeau de ma mère, grimaça-t-il, elle fait ça chaque année. Mais t'en fais pas, y en a aussi un pour toi !

\- J'ai un cadeau ?!

\- J'ai parlé de vous à ma mère dans mes lettres, du coup elle vous a fait un pull aussi.

\- C'est génial ! »

Sakura déplia le vêtement identique en tout point à celui de Sasuke et le mit devant elle pour jauger de l'effet. Un gloussement lui parvint du haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Elle vit alors Raido qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Mince, elle ne savait pas qu'il était resté ! Et elle était en pyjama vert pâle avec le gros pull bleu en main ! Elle rougit furieusement.

« Je ne fais que passer, chantonna tranquillement le cinquième année qui franchit effectivement la salle pour se diriger vers la sortie. Joyeux Noël ! »

Sai et Sasuke fixaient la rose en haussant chacun un sourcil moqueur. Sakura leur présenta une langue mutine.

« Tu as un autre cadeau, luit fit remarquer Sai.

\- De qui ?

\- Il y a un mot avec.

\- 'Ton père m'a confié ceci avant de mourir', lut la rose. 'Il est temps de te le rendre. Fais-en bonne usage'. »

Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit une cape en velours bleu royal avec des motifs baroques en surbrillance.

« Vas-y, mets-là ! » la pressa Sasuke.

Sakura posa le tissu sur ses épaules et le referma devant elle. Les garçons en demeurèrent bouche-bée.

« Où est passé mon corps ?! s'alarma la rose en baissant les yeux sur elle-même.

\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, murmura Sai, ébahi.

\- Oui, la même que dans le conte des Trois Frères que ma mère me lisait tout le temps ! s'exclama Sasuke.

\- Je suis invisible ? »

Sakura enleva et remit la cape plusieurs fois pour tester.

« C'est incroyable ! Qui te l'a envoyée ? questionna Sai.

\- Il n'y a pas de signature. Juste 'fais-en bon usage'. »

Les trois se toisèrent avec complicité.

« On sait comment rentrer dans la Réserve, maintenant ! »

* * *

Pour le déjeuner, Poudlard organisait son traditionnel festin de Noël en comité réduit, réunissant toutes les personnes – élèves et professeurs – qui étaient restées à l'école pour les fêtes. Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, le trio eut le délice de rencontrer de mignonnes petites fées qui se baladaient dans tout le château – des femmes mais aussi des hommes minuscules qui voletaient gracieusement en laissant dans leur sillage une traînée de poudre argentée. Sasuke eut même droit à une ruée de petits êtres magiques qui vinrent lui baiser ses joues rondes, bientôt de la même teinte que son aliment préféré. Les armures qui peuplaient les corridors, inertes à l'accoutumée, étaient illuminées de l'intérieur par une mystérieuse énergie tandis qu'elles se mettaient périodiquement à chanter des cantiques de Noël à tue-tête.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les trois sorciers virent qu'une unique table avait été dressée avec les couleurs de saison – blanc, rouge et doré, avec un soupçon de vert. Pour parfaire l'ambiance festive, le ciel enchanté faisait lentement tomber des flocons de neige, secs et tièdes sur la peau, et le gigantesque sapin qui trônait dans la salle brillait de mille feux.

Eux compris, ils ne rassemblaient qu'une petite quinzaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons – après tout, il était rare qu'on ne fêtât pas Noël chez soi, en famille. Il y avait aussi quelques professeurs; Danzô, à côté duquel vint s'assoir Sai, Minato en face, et le Directeur, installé en bout de table – Dieu merci, le professeur Hatake était absent. Sasuke s'assit à la droite de leur ami alors que Sakura dût s'installer à la dernière place de libre, aux côtés du professeur Namikaze qui était lui-même posté près d'Hiruzen. Elle était également extrêmement consciente de la présence de Raido, juste à sa gauche; celui-ci, un rictus au coin des lèvres, semblait ne pas avoir oublié encore le spectacle embarrassant de la matinée.

Le Directeur se leva de son siège, révélant son élégante robe de sorcier écarlate, et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer d'une voix enjouée : « A présent que tout le monde est arrivé, je peux officiellement ouvrir notre festin de Noël. Joyeuses fêtes à tous et surtout, régalez-vous ! »

Il frappa une fois dans ses mains et une multitude de plats colorés fleurirent sur toute la longueur de la table; foie gras, dinde, saumon, homard, sucres d'orge, pains d'épices, bûches, chocolats – il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Alors que Sakura laissait un morceau de poisson fondre savoureusement sur sa langue, bercée par les exclamations joyeuses des jumeaux Uchiha en bout de table, elle entendit Hiruzen s'adresser à elle : « Tout se passe bien à l'école, ma chère ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien, merci ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, les joues roses.

\- Vous parvenez à suivre tous les cours ?

\- Oui, tout est passionnant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec émerveillement – et Sasuke ricana : « lèche bottes ».

\- Tant mieux, dit le vieil homme avec une expression douce. Une discipline que vous préférez, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, mutin.

Sakura loucha discrètement vers le professeur assis à côté d'elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, soupira celui-ci, faussement défaitiste. Vous avez le droit dire que vous préférez les Potions à mes cours.

\- Non ! s'écria la rose, un poil trop précipitamment, ce qui déclencha le rire de toute la tablée. Je veux dire… je n'ai rien contre le professeur Hatake ! (Minato haussa un sourcil incrédule.) Non, non, je crois que c'est la Métamorphose que j'apprécie le plus.

\- C'est pour cela que vous y excellez, fit le Directeur avec amusement, bien qu'il laissât filer son changement de sujet sans faire davantage de commentaires.

\- C'est vrai que Mademoiselle Haruno est très douée, la félicita le sorcier blond. Monsieur Shimura aussi, d'ailleurs. (Sai eut un sourire fier tandis que son père lui ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux.) En revanche, Monsieur Uchiha semble rencontrer quelques difficultés… (Sasuke rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.) Enfin, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. (Il darda ses prunelles sur Shisui et Kagami qui lui sourirent innocemment en retour.)

\- Mais il se rattrape en Sortilèges, n'est-ce pas mon bon ami ? » lui demanda Hiruzen avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sasuke hocha timidement la tête.

« Comment se passent les entraînements de Quidditch, Monsieur Namiashi ? interrogea Minato, en bon directeur de maison.

\- Très bien, professeur, répondit celui-ci avec détente sous les yeux éberlués des trois première année. La dynamique de l'équipe s'est pas mal améliorée depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. (Celle-ci se mit encore à rougir et n'osa plus lever la tête de son assiette.)

\- J'ai pu voir cela lors de votre match contre Gryffondor, vous avez été impressionnant ! Serdaigle a peut-être une chance de remporter la Coupe, cette année.

\- Je l'espère, professeur. Si Sakura met toujours autant de cœur à attraper le vif d'or, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème », fit le capitaine, narquois.

Sasuke explosa de rire en se moquant allègrement de son amie qui tentait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

« Tout cela est très bien, mais j'ose espérer que ces distractions ne vous amènent pas à délaisser vos études, reprit le Directeur.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Hiruzen, intervint Danzô. Les jeunes Serdaigles passent beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, ces derniers temps. »

Le trio prit son air le plus innocemment studieux tandis que chacun se délectait de délicieux chocolats.


	10. Désirs (in)assouvis

**CHAPITRE 9**

 _ **Désirs (in)assouvis**_

Le soir-même, Sakura quitta la Salle Commune après avoir partagé un hochement de tête complice avec Sai et Sasuke – ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs rempli leurs poches de friandises au déjeuner pour passer le temps jusqu'à son retour. La rose revêtit sa cape flambant neuve, s'arma d'une lampe, et partit en direction de la porte tout au fond de la bibliothèque – strictement interdite à tout sorcier non-autorisé –, menant à la Réserve.

Tout était sombre et silencieux, l'ambiance chaleureuse de la journée s'étant complètement évaporée au profit de la froideur nocturne. Elle remontait le temps en même temps qu'elle remontait l'allée, passant par les Croisades, la Guerre de Cent ans et les Démons du XVème siècle, pour finir par trouver la section réservée au XIVème – A, B, C, D, E, F…Fl, Flamel !

Sakura posa sa cape pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et récupéra l'épais bouquin consacré à l'alchimiste. Cependant, à peine l'ouvrit-elle que la page sous ses yeux se transforma en un visage qui apparut en relief et se mit à hurler à plein poumons de papier ! La rose referma immédiatement le volume et le reposa à sa place sur l'étagère, mais une voix se faisait déjà entendre : « Qui est là ? » C'était le timbre rauque caractéristique du professeur Hatake – cet homme ne dormait-il donc jamais ?

La jeune sorcière happa précipitamment sa cape, mais fit tomber la lampe dans le même mouvement; celle-ci se cassa dans un bruit sourd en rencontrant brutalement le sol. Sakura sortit de la Réserve en trottinant et remit vite son vêtement. Kakashi restait silencieux à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, mais elle sentait sa présence écrasante – et son cœur battait fort, si fort, est-ce qu'il pouvait l'entendre ? Il portait une lanterne qui éclairait son visage couvert d'une lumière glauque, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son œil transperçant; il avait l'air si inquiétant.

Sakura avança à petits pas en rasant les étagères sur sa droite, son cœur battait si vigoureusement dans ses oreilles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si ses pieds faisaient du bruit ou non. Le professeur avançait lui aussi en gardant ses prunelles rivées devant lui, vers la Réserve. Est-ce qu'elle respirait trop fort ? Elle rentra dans une allée pour laisser toute la place à Kakashi. Les yeux de l'homme glissaient à gauche, puis à droite – est-ce qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur elle ? Mais non, il regardait à nouveau devant lui et continuait.

Il vit la lampe brisée, Sakura entendit ses chaussures qui crissaient sur le verre, mais elle ne se retourna pas et s'empressa de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle aperçut le professeur Chojuro au détour d'un couloir; il courait. Il écarquilla les yeux vers elle – Sakura paniqua, au bord de la crise de nerfs, il l'avait vue ! Mais non, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste à son intention. La rose se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Kakashi, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu qui revenait!

Le professeur de Potions s'élança sur son collègue, Sakura eut à peine le temps de s'esquiver pour ne pas qu'il remarquât sa présence. Il plaqua violemment Chojuro contre un mur.

« K…Kakashi, je… bégaya ce dernier, visiblement terrifié.

\- Vous ne voulez pas faire de moi votre ennemi, Chojuro, croyez-moi, persifla son agresseur.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Sakura contournait les deux hommes prudemment, à petits pas les plus légers possibles, lorsque Kakashi tourna subitement la tête vers elle. La jeune fille plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, elle respirait trop fort ! La main gantée du professeur s'approcha comme des serres prêtes à capturer leur proie. Elle recula d'un pas, il toucha du vide. Elle continua de reculer, et Kakashi reporta son attention sur Chojuro : « Nous en reparlerons. Choisissez bien votre camp, en attendant. »

Sakura était parvenue au bout du couloir quand elle aperçut le corbeau du sorcier argenté voler vers lui avec les vestiges de sa lampe pris dans ses pattes. Kakashi relâcha sa victime. Le corbeau croassa.

« Dans la Réserve et encore chaude ? Il y a un élève dehors. »

Les deux professeurs se précipitèrent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Sakura passa enfin l'angle, courut en ligne droite, et franchit la première porte qu'elle trouva sur son passage. Elle surgit alors dans une très vaste pièce pleine de voutes et de colonnes grises. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle y était seule, elle fit tomber sa cape et s'autorisa à reprendre bruyamment son souffle – l'air était vivifiant pour ses poumons malmenés.

Au fond de la pièce trônait un miroir, antique et plutôt crasseux, mais au cadre en bois finement sculpté d'or. Les deux pieds sur lesquels il se tenait formaient comme des griffes. Sakura s'approcha lentement, un arc de cercle se dressait au-dessus de la glace où il était inscrit : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore un peu plus du miroir.

Elle se vit elle-même, bien entendu, tout échevelée de sa course et de ses émotions fortes, mais aussi plusieurs autres personnes qui se matérialisaient peu à peu autour de son reflet. Il y avait à sa droite un grand homme à l'air jovial, doté d'une imposante chevelure en fleur et de favoris roses pâles; les yeux bleus joyeux. A sa gauche, il y avait une femme un peu plus petite, l'air doucement autoritaire, les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux verts légèrement plus foncés que les siens. Tous deux souriaient largement en la regardant. Derrière eux, Sakura aperçut Rasa, son oncle, Gaara et Sasori; tous trois souriaient avec la mesure qui les caractérisaient, mais indéniablement avec tendresse. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. A l'arrière-plan, elle vit un adolescent d'environ seize ans, les cheveux rose tendre, les yeux vert mousse, grand et fort – le grand frère imaginaire qui l'avait accompagnée pendant les premières années de sa vie, quand elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rasa et Karura ne pouvaient pas être ses parents, pourquoi Kankuro l'humiliait sans cesse au lieu de la protéger.

Elle se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle posa sa paume sur la vitre, pleura franchement. Elle appela : « Maman ? » La femme opina de la tête. « Papa ? » L'homme acquiesça à son tour. La grande main paternelle se posa sur sa tête dans le reflet; Sakura y posa aussi la sienne et ne rencontra que son abondante chevelure – mais dans l'image renvoyée par la glace, sa main se jucha bel et bien sur celle de son père.

* * *

« Les garçons ! » hurla Sakura.

Elle déboula dans leur dortoir tandis que Sai et Sasuke se goinfraient de bonbons sur leurs lits.

« Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Flamel ? s'enquit Sai.

\- Rien du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en repartant déjà.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, interloqués, avant de la suivre. Elle les prit avec elle sous sa cape et, avec un habile jeu de six jambes, parvint à les mener en courant jusqu'à la pièce qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir. Elle claqua la porte derrière eux, ôta la cape de leurs têtes et accourut vers le grand miroir en tirant ses garçons derrière elle, chacun par une main.

« Venez-voir, j'ai vu mes parents ! »

Elle les positionna correctement face au miroir et les invita à regarder attentivement. Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle, excitée comme une puce. Vous les voyez, non ? Là c'est mon père (elle pointa l'homme jovial du doigt), et là…

\- Wouah, l'interrompit Sasuke, l'air enchanté. C'est moi ! Je porte l'insigne des Préfets-en-chef. Et un trophée aussi, j'ai gagné la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! J'ai l'air pas mal du tout… Tu crois que ça montre l'avenir ?

\- Sai… ? souffla la rose piteusement.

\- Je vois bien une femme, mais je pense que c'est plutôt ma mère – ou tout du moins l'idée que je m'en fais, je n'ai pas de photo d'elle. Elle est morte, comme tes parents, donc ça ne peut pas être l'avenir. »

Sakura baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux – une illusion, rien de plus qu'un songe éveillé, rien de mieux que de la poudre aux yeux ?

« 'Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir', lut Sai. C'est ce qui est écrit au-dessus du miroir, par effet d'inversion. »

* * *

Chaque soir, pour le reste de la semaine de vacances, Sakura retournait dans cette même pièce pour s'assoir en tailleur devant la glace et échanger virtuellement avec sa famille – si belle, si gaie, si unie. Ils ne lui répondaient pas verbalement, mais ils réagissaient tout de même quand elle leur parlait. Parfois, elle les observait juste, et elle ne se lassait jamais de leurs sourires.

La dernière nuit, Hiruzen vint à sa rencontre. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait avec le directeur seul-à-seul.

« Vous êtes encore là, Mademoiselle Haruno ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix apaisante.

Elle se releva en sursaut, tirée de son rêve éveillé, et se tourna vers lui.

« Comme beaucoup d'autres avant vous, je vois que vous avez découvert les délices du Miroir du Risèd, déclara le vieil homme en s'avançant vers elle, les mains croisées dans le bas du dos. Je pense que Sai a éclairé votre lanterne et que vous savez ce qu'il vous montre. (Sakura se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en serrant les poings.) Vos désirs, ma chère, rien de plus que vos désirs les plus profonds. (Elle détourna les yeux.) Vous qui n'avez jamais connu votre famille ou seulement la partie la plus exécrable, vous vous êtes vue entourée de gens qui vous chérissaient profondément. M. Uchiha, qui vit dans l'ombre de ses nombreux frères, s'est vu seul et couvert de gloire. M. Shimura, tout comme vous, a vu un être cher disparu qu'il aurait désespérément voulu connaître. Ce miroir n'est ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. (Il s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule.) Il est très dangereux, Sakura. C'est pourquoi demain, il sera déménagé d'ici. (Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.) Mais ne partez jamais à sa recherche, je vous en conjure. Il n'est pas bon de se réfugier dans ses illusions et d'oublier de vivre dans la réalité. »

Sakura le fixa encore un instant avant de se laisser aller; elle se mit à pleurer abondamment et à gémir comme un nouveau-né. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour assourdir ses cris et espérer trouver la chaleur qui avait miroitée juste sous ses yeux depuis le début de la semaine. Sa main ridée était lourde et chaude sur sa tête. Sa robe argentée sentait la réglisse et la poussière.


	11. Dragon et licorne

**CHAPITRE 10**

 _ **Dragon et licorne**_

C'était la fin des vacances d'hiver, début janvier; un grand manteau de neige blanche recouvrait toujours le château et ses environs. Shikamaru, Karui et tous les autres élèves revenaient à Poudlard en bavardant sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la semaine et sur ce qu'ils avaient reçu pour Noël.

Le quintet bleu et bronze s'était aussitôt donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque – encore. Sakura répéta aux nouveaux venus qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé dans la Réserve.

« J'ai été trop stupide ! soupira Sai, énervé contre lui-même. J'aurais mieux fait de demander à mon père plus tôt s'il n'y avait pas d'autre livre sur Nicolas Flamel dans la partie accessible de la bibliothèque – parce que je l'ai fait hier et j'ai découvert qu'en effet, il y en avait un autre. Nicolas Flamel est le seul à avoir fabriqué la Pierre Philosophale. Elle a la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or et de produire l'élixir de longue vie rendant immortel ! Voilà comment Flamel peut encore être en vie, et donc en affaires avec Sarutobi !

\- C'est forcément cette pierre que garde Touffu et dont Kakashi veut s'emparer, ajouta logiquement Sakura. Je l'ai entendu dans le couloir se disputer avec Chojuro quand je suis allée dans la Réserve. Je suis presque sûre qu'il l'a menacé pour qu'il l'aide à voler la pierre.

\- C'est un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ça parait logique », renchérit Shikamaru.

* * *

La semaine suivante, les cinq décidèrent de se rendre à nouveau chez Kisame, dans sa cabane, pour lui parler de leurs récentes découvertes. Le garde-chasse leur ouvrit vêtu d'un tablier et affublé de gros gants de cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ? grogna-t-il. C'est la nuit. Sans compter que j'suis pas trop d'humeur, là. »

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte pour mettre un terme à cette visite intempestive, lorsque les enfants récitèrent de concert : « On sait à propos de la Pierre Philosophale. » Kisame rouvrit immédiatement, sonné, puis grommela : « Entrez. » Les jeunes Serdaigles envahirent les lieux en s'installant comme ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude; Sakura, Sai et Karui sur l'immense fauteuil en cuir usé, et Sasuke et Shikamaru sur deux des chaises en bois.

« Hatake veut voler la pierre! démarra Karui en trombe.

\- Encore Kakashi ? s'exaspéra le sorcier bleu. J'vous ai déjà dit qu'il avait rien à voir là-d'dans. C'est presque un type bien, vous savez. »

Les cinq le toisèrent, incrédules.

« On a des preuves qu'il la veut, mais on ne sait pas encore pourquoi, expliqua posément Shikamaru.

\- Kakashi est un des profs qui participe à protéger c'te pierre. Il la volera pas, croyez-moi.

\- De quoi tu parles? interrogea Sakura.

\- Plusieurs profs ont été appelés pour protéger la pierre, dont Kakashi, vous avez bien entendu. Allez, filez maintenant, j'ai un truc dont j'dois m'occuper.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que Touffu qui protège la Pierre, remarqua intelligemment Sai. Il y a aussi des sorts, des enchantements !

\- C'est ça. Mais de toute façon, personne peut vaincre mon Touffu, parce que personne sait comment faire à part Sarutobi et moi ! (Il nota l'air avide des enfants.) J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Soudain, une série de bruits mats se firent entendre depuis le feu de cheminée, comme des petits coups portés contre les parois du gros chaudron en fonte qui s'y trouvait. Kisame se pencha sur le récipient, presque avec amour, et récupéra l'œuf brûlant qui nageait jusque-là dans l'eau bouillante pour le poser sur la table.

« Kisame, est-ce que c'est un œuf de dragon ? demanda Sasuke, choqué. Mais où tu l'as eu ?

\- J'l'ai gagné. Un étranger dans un pub avec qui j'ai parié. »

Le petit œuf se mit à trembler avec de plus en plus d'intensité, les chocs se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement. La coquille se fissura d'un coup et se fendit entièrement sans attendre; les éclats volèrent en tous sens dans la pièce. Deux ailes brunes se détendirent, puis la tête se déroula et le corps se redressa sur ses pattes. C'était un tout petit dragon encore gluant qui s'ébrouait et tentait maladroitement de faire ses premiers pas. Il poussa son premier cri, et Kisame fondit de tendresse : « Regardez ça, comme il est mignon !

\- C'est un Norvégien à crête, informa Sasuke, impressionné. Mon frère Obito les étudie en Sibérie.

\- N'est-il pas vraiment superbe ? continuait de s'extasier Kisame. Coucou Ryû ! » gazouilla-t-il.

Le dragonneau se dirigea vers le garde-chasse et étendit le cou pour que celui-ci le flattât.

« Il reconnaît sa maman, hein !

\- Ryû ? répéta Karui avec une grimace. Ne lui donne pas de nom, Kisame, tu vas t'y attacher !

\- Mais c'est un bébé ! »

Ledit bébé hoqueta à plusieurs reprises avant de cracher une gerbe de flammes qui embrasèrent le tablier de l'homme bleu – celui-ci le tapota avec ses gants pour éteindre le feu naissant.

« Il faudra le dresser, bien sûr.

\- Mais c'est interdit d'élever un dragon à l'école ! s'écria Sasuke. Imagine-le quand il va grandir, la place qu'il va prendre ! Et ça grandit vite, ces bêtes-là, tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment le cacher. Tu devrais le confier à Obito, il saura s'en occuper et tu pourras demander toutes les nouvelles que tu veux, et même lui rendre visite ! »

Kisame refusa d'abord catégoriquement, mais finit par accepter sous les assauts répétés des enfants – _mais j'fais ça uniquement pour le bien de Ryû !_ ; _c'est ce qu'on se tue à te dire !_

* * *

Sasuke envoya une lettre à Obito dès qu'ils rentrèrent au dortoir, et le dimanche de la semaine suivante, Sakura et lui, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, emmenèrent le dragon au sommet d'une des tours de l'école pour que des amis de son frère vinssent l'y chercher en balai. Sai, Shikamaru et Karui étaient restés dans la Salle Commune pour plus de discrétion.

En tout cas, le dragonneau avait déjà bien grandi ! Sakura avait du mal à le porter à deux mains et à l'empêcher de sortir de sous la cape – ennuyé, il manqua d'ailleurs de la mordre à plusieurs reprises en cherchant à jouer avec ses doigts. A minuit précise, deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années environ parvinrent à la tour malgré l'abondance de la pluie. L'un deux tandis les bras en direction de la rose qui y plaça correctement Ryû. Avec un dernier hochement de tête et sans plus de manières – ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'être découverts -, le duo repartit en sens inverse, slalomant entre les gouttes.

L'opération avait été un franc succès ! Sakura et Sasuke redescendirent gaiement les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendissent compte qu'ils avaient oublié la cape au sommet de la tour, et s'empressèrent d'aller la récupérer. En descendant à nouveau, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Hatake qui les attendait de pied ferme au bas des escaliers; ils n'avaient pas encore remis la cape. Le professeur les prit chacun par une épaule d'une poigne forte et les emmena aussitôt dans le bureau de Minato, leur directeur de maison. Les jumeaux Hozuki y étaient déjà, surpris par le professeur de Métamorphose alors qu'ils rôdaient dans les couloirs la nuit.

« On les suivait tous les deux, se défendit Suigestu.

\- On savait qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose ! renchérit Mangetsu.

\- Rien n'autorise un élève à déambuler dans les couloirs du château la nuit, exposa simplement Minato le règlement. Je suis très déçu, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Sakura et Sasuke. J'enlève cinquante points à Serdaigle comme punition… cinquante point chacun ! (Les deux enfants en restèrent bouche bée.) Et pour éviter toute récidive, je vous rappellerais ultérieurement pour que vous exécutiez des heures de retenue. Quant à vous, messieurs (il se retourna vers les Serpentards), je suis sûr que Kakashi vous remontera les bretelles. En attendant, vous effectuerez la retenue avec vos camarades. »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent, prêts à rouspéter, lorsque le professeur de Potions les prit tous les deux par une oreille pour les traîner jusqu'aux cachots.

* * *

Le jour suivant, tandis que Sakura retournait vers les dortoirs après avoir discuté avec un professeur à la fin des cours, elle passa devant une salle de classe dont la porte était mal fermée. Par l'interstice filtrait une voix, indubitablement celle de Chojuro, qui semblait aux prises avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien qu'elle s'en approchât au maximum, elle ne put pas comprendre ce qu'il se disait; néanmoins, le timide professeur gémissait face à un homme à la voix rauque, il avait même l'air d'en souffrir.

Sakura se redressa en fronçant les sourcils - elle était certaine à présent qu'Hatake forçait Chojuro pour qu'il l'aidât à voler la Pierre !

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines sans nouvelles, Sakura et Sasuke eurent l'espoir insensé que leur punition avait été oubliée. Or, à la fin du cours de Métamorphose, Minato les prit à part et les informa que leur retenue aurait lieu le soir-même, avec Suigetsu et Mangetsu, sous la tutelle de Kisame. Les deux Serdaigles échangèrent un regard soulagé – ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre, à la tombée de la nuit, vers la cabane en bordure de forêt, munis de lanternes. Kisame n'avait pas l'air bien, son visage était tordu dans une grimace pleine de tristesse et de colère tout à la fois.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kisame, le rassura Sasuke. Ryû est mieux là où il est, et mon frère en prendra soin !

\- Mais s'il n'aime pas la Sibérie ? s'enquit le garde-chasse. Si les autres l'embêtent ? Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé ! (Sakura lui caressa gentiment le bras.)

\- C'est qui, Ryû ? demanda Suigetsu.

\- Personne ! le rembarra la rose en tirant la langue.

\- Bon, finies les enfantillages, il est temps d'y aller ! se reprit Kisame.

\- Où ça ? interrogea Sakura.

\- La Forêt Interdite, répondit-il le plus normalement du monde en commençant à se diriger en sa direction.

\- Je croyais que la Forêt était une blague ! s'écria Suigetsu en trottinant à côté de lui.

\- On nous a bien dit au début de l'année qu'elle était interdite ! ajouta Mangetsu, de l'autre côté. Et il y a… (Un hurlement assourdi se fit entendre.)

\- Des loups garous ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Y a pire que ça », dit sombrement Kisame.

La petite troupe s'enfonça dans le bois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? se renseigna Sasuke, pas très rassuré.

\- Vous voyez ça ? fit le géant en posant un genou à terre pour tremper ses doigts dans une flaque argentée. C'est du sang de licorne. Quelqu'un s'amuse à les tuer, j'en ai trouvé une morte l'aut' soir. Celle-là doit être grièvement blessée, il faut qu'on la trouve.

\- Rien que ça », marmonna l'Uchiha.

Sakura crut voir une silhouette encapuchonnée au loin, sur sa droite. Elle déglutit, la forme avait aussitôt disparu.

« Sasuke et Mangetsu, vous v'nez avec moi. Sakura et Suigetsu, vous partez de l'autre côté. »

* * *

« Mon père en entendra parler ! se plaignit Suigetsu qui s'enfonçait pour la énième fois dans une flaque de boue. C'est complétement inconscient de laisser des élèves dans cette forêt la nuit !

\- Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Mais on doit vraiment trouver cette pauvre bête !

\- Certes… souffla le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant d'être méchant ? demanda avec une innocence curieuse Sakura.

\- Je suis un Serpentard ! s'exclama son compagnon come si ça coulait de sens.

\- C'est stupide. »

Suigetsu sourit : « C'est vrai. T'as peur ?

\- Très.

\- Moi aussi. »

Sakura agrippa sa manche pour qu'ils pussent se donner mutuellement de la chaleur et du réconfort.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une sorte de clairière où les racines des arbres noueux formaient un rare endroit dégagé. Baignée dans la lumière lunaire, il y avait une licorne allongée… et une silhouette encapuchonnée, toute de noir vêtue, penchée sur elle. Des bruits de succion écœurants émanaient de la forme humanoïde. La cicatrice de Sakura l'élança douloureusement, avec tant de violence qu'elle en tomba à genoux. Suigetsu paniqua, l'appela, mais le choc provoqué par la vive souffrance ne lui permit pas de répondre. L'homme inquiétant releva la tête et dévoila sa bouche d'où s'écoulaient deux larges filets de sang argenté. Suigetsu hurla, il attrapa Sakura pour la relever, mais elle était terrassée par la douleur et l'effroi. Il tira encore, hésita, puis s'enfuit en courant. La silhouette glissait comme un oiseau dans l'air, les mains tordues devant elle comme les serres d'un rapace, elle se rapprochait inexorablement. Sakura recula, trébucha sur une racine, s'écroula à nouveau.

Soudain, l'homme sursauta et repartit précipitamment en sens inverse. Sakura entendit le martèlement caractéristique de sabots sur le sol. Un cheval lui sauta par-dessus et atterrit devant elle - non, ce n'était pas un cheval, il avait un buste d'homme. C'était un centaure !

« Sakura Haruno, tu dois partir, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'es pas en sécurité, ici, tu es trop connue.

\- Quelle était cette chose ? demanda la rose.

\- Une créature monstrueuse. Tuer une licorne, un animal aussi pur, est un crime abominable. Boire du sang de licorne permet de rester en vie même qu'on est au seuil de la mort. Mais en échange de cela, nous ne menons plus qu'une demi-vie, maudite.

\- Qui voudrait de cela ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un ?

\- Orochimaru !

\- Sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école ?

\- La pierre Philosophale qui rend immortel ! s'exclama Sakura tandis que tout commençait à faire sens dans sa tête.

\- Bonsoir Firenze, intervint Kisame qui venait de débarquer avec les trois autres enfants derrière lui. J'vois que t'as rencontré Sakura. Tout va bien ? (La jeune fille opina de la tête.)

\- Je dois te quitter maintenant, tu es en sécurité, déclara le centaure. Bonne chance. »

A ces derniers mots d'encouragement, il galopa au loin après avoir salué Kisame. Sakura regarda une dernière fois le corps de la licorne qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Suigetsu en s'approchant d'elle. Vraiment. J'ai paniqué et… »

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre – il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait eu vraiment très peur. Elle secoua juste la tête et lui sourit maigrement : « C'est pas grave, c'est aussi un peu ma faute. »

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke et Sakura rentrèrent de leur retenue, ils se réunirent avec les trois autres dans la Salle Commune vide, prenant place sur les fauteuils moelleux. Sakura raconta alors ce qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Firenze.

« Kakashi voudrait ramener la pierre à Orochimaru ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

\- Il faut prévenir le Directeur ! s'écria Karui.

\- C'est le sorcier qu'Orochimaru craint le plus », acquiesça Sai, l'air grave.

* * *

Ainsi tentèrent-ils de le contacter durant les semaines suivantes, mais on leur répondit qu'il n'était pas à l'école pour le moment, qu'il suivait une série de réunions importantes au Ministère de la Magie.

Pendant ce temps, la cicatrice continuait de lancer des piques de douleur à Sakura.

Une après-midi, en sortant des cours, elle aperçut Kisame assis sur les marches de sa cabane. Shikamaru sembla pris d'un éclair de génie - il se précipita vers lui, suivi des autres.

« Kisame adore les dragons et comme par hasard quelqu'un lui en donne un, dit-il tandis qu'il marchait au pas de course. Sérieusement, qui se balade avec un œuf de dragon dans sa poche ? (Le quintet parvint devant le garde-chasse.) Kisame, qui t'as donné l'œuf ?

\- J'sais pas, il portait un capuchon, répondit celui-ci, interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

\- Bah, il m'a demandé c'que j'cherchais comme créature, et j'lui ai dit qu'après Touffu, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un dragon.

\- Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?

\- Evidemment ! C'est rare un chien à trois têtes, même quand on a l'habitude du marché ! J'lui ai dit qu'les bêtes, il suffisait d'savoir les calmer ! Touffu, par exemple, un peu de musique, et hop !, il s'endort. (Une étincelle brilla communément dans les dix prunelles face à lui.) J'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Les jeunes Serdaigles se rendirent aussitôt dans le bureau de Minato.

« C'est à propos de la Pierre Philosophale, l'informa Sai de but en blanc, sous son regard surpris.

\- Quelqu'un va essayer de la voler, expliqua Karui.

\- J'ignore comment vous en connaissez l'existence, balbutia le professeur Namikaze, mais je vous assure qu'elle est très bien gardée. J'ai moi-même participé à sa protection. Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir.

\- Mais c'est sérieux, professeur ! insista Sasuke.

\- J'en suis persuadé, Monsieur Uchiha. Mais moi je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, et surtout que ce n'est pas à vous de vous en inquiéter. Allez, filez maintenant. (Il maintenait la porte de son bureau ouverte et ses élèves en sortirent en file indienne, penauds.)

« Je suis sûre que l'étranger qu'a vu Kisame est Hatake, affirma Sakura pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'aile ouest du château. Donc il sait comment passer Touffu !

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, salua froidement le professeur Hatake qui se tenait juste derrière eux. Que font donc cinq jeunes Serdaigles à l'intérieur avec un tel temps dehors ?

\- Euhm, nous… c'est-à-dire que… bégaya Sai. (Kakashi le regardait dans l'expectative, comme s'il était stupide; _qu'est-ce que tu vas m'inventer comme excuse, marmot ?_ ) On allait…

\- Faites attention. On pourrait croire que vous mijotez quelque chose. (Il s'en alla silencieusement.)

\- Il faut agir ! s'exclama la rose. Ce soir. On ira voir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe ! »


	12. Les épreuves de la Pierre Philosophale

**CHAPITRE 11**

 _ **Les épreuves de la Pierre Philosophale**_

Le soir venu, les cinq Serdaigles descendirent discrètement de leur dortoir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, sauf qu'il y demeurait encore une personne, installée à table pour des révisions de dernière minute, semblait-il. C'était Darui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout habillés ? interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

\- Laisse-nous passer, s'il te plaît, demanda Sakura avec son plus bel air de chien battu.

\- Hors de question ! Vous voulez encore sortir en douce, vous savez que c'est interdit ! Vous nous avez déjà fait perdre des tonnes de points depuis le début de l'année !

\- Je suis désolé, soupira Sai, mais on est pressé : _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

D'un mouvement souple de baguette, Darui tomba raide sur le sol, les membres rigidifiés à l'extrême. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient encore, ils fusillaient les cinq qui enjambaient son corps en le couvrant d'excuses, puis s'en allaient rapidement.

Ils parvinrent en se serrant bien à tous se blottir sous la cape – à condition d'avancer à petits pas prudents. Ils se rendent ainsi au troisième étage, avec ô miracle ! l'accord tacite des escaliers qui ne se jouèrent pas d'eux pour une fois. Au fond du couloir, ils ouvrirent la porte d'un _Alohomora_ bien senti de Shikamaru.

Ils ôtèrent alors la cape. Une harpe magique jouait une berceuse, Touffu dormait profondément.

« Kakashi est déjà passé par ici, remarqua Sakura. Il a ensorcelé la harpe.

\- Mais regarde, sa grosse patte est toujours sur la trappe ! » s'exclama Karui.

Le cerbère ronflait bruyamment et soufflait une haleine atroce. A cinq, ils parvinrent à pousser sa patte sans même qu'il ne bronchât. Sasuke empoigna la trappe et l'ouvrit. Sakura proposa de sauter en première et de leur faire signe ensuite, mais la musique s'arrêta tout net, et Touffu papillonna dangereusement d'un œil – jusqu'à ce que Sai tombât nez-à-nez avec le globe oculaire grand ouvert.

« Sautez ! » hurla-t-il.

Les sorciers tombèrent une fraction de second à peine, très vite, avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de mou et visqueux.

« Heureusement qu'il y avait cette plante », soupira Sasuke avec soulagement.

Ou pas, puisque le végétal s'anima aussitôt et s'enroula autour de leurs jambes, puis de leurs bras et de leur buste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? s'écria Karui en se débattant vainement – la prise ne faisait que se resserrer encore et encore.

\- Arrêtez de bouger ! leur intima Sai. C'est un Filet du Diable. Il faut se détendre pour qu'il nous relâche. Plus on se crispe et plus vite il nous tue.

\- Plus vite il nous tue ?! hurla Sasuke. Bravo Sai, je suis parfaitement détendu, maintenant. »

Ce dernier resta complètement immobile quelques secondes et finit par s'enfoncer progressivement dans les branchages en y creusant un trou; la plante avait effectivement daigné le relâcher. Shikamaru, après l'avoir imité, ne tarda pas à le suivre. Sakura écouta également son conseil, fit le vide dans sa tête et régula sa respiration - la plante la recracha aussi. Bien que plus réticents, Sasuke et Karui y parvinrent au bout de quelques minutes de paroles rassurantes.

« Ça, c'était forcément l'épreuve du professeur de botanique, M. Aburame ! » s'exclama Karui en époussetant ses vêtements.

Un couloir se déroulait face à eux; ils franchirent une porte tout au bout derrière laquelle se faisait entendre de petits bruits d'ailes.

« Des oiseaux ? demanda Sakura tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une autre salle.

\- Non, ce sont des clefs, remarqua Sai. L'une d'elle doit ouvrir la porte d'en face.

\- Mais il y en a des centaines ! s'alarma Sasuke.

\- Et il y a un balai, dit posément Shikamaru. Tu es la meilleure pour ça, Sakura. Il faut une grosse clef rouillée, comme la porte, très ancienne.

\- Je l'ai repérée ! s'écria Karui en pointant le plafond du doigt. Elle a une aile cassée. »

Sakura enfourcha le balai; elle commençait à peine à prendre un peu d'altitude que toutes les clefs se jetèrent sur elle. Fichue professeur Yuhi et ses enchantements! Mais la rose ne se laissa pas déstabilisée; elle garda les yeux rivés sur la clef, elle était plus lente que les autres. Elle tendit la main comme quand elle voulait se saisir du vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch, referma ses doigts sur sa cible et prévint les autres de se tenir prêts à l'attraper. Elle fit un vaste tour de la salle en rasant les murs pour tenter de distancier ses petits assaillants le plus possible, puis lança de toutes ses forces la clef. Shikamaru la happa au vol et ouvrit précipitamment la porte avec. Les quatre au sol s'empressèrent d'en franchirent le seuil, puis Sakura la traversa avec son balai et ils refermèrent aussitôt le battant derrière elle – ils entendirent les clefs restantes se planter dans le bois tendre, juste de l'autre côté.

La pièce suivante se trouvait être remplie de statues de pierre; elles étaient disposées en rangées qui se faisaient face, avec d'une part des constructions blanches et de l'autres des noires.

« Ce ne sont pas juste des statues, c'est un échiquier géant ! s'écria Sasuke.

\- Version sorcier, je suppose ? marmonna Shikamaru. »

Des torches s'allumèrent tout autour d'eux – ils purent alors nettement distinguer l'espace de jeu carrelé et la prochaine porte, tout au fond, derrière les statues. Ils s'y avancèrent, mais les pions d'en face dégainèrent leurs épées en croix pour les empêcher de passer.

« Je crois bien qu'il va falloir jouer une partie, dit Sai, peu rassuré par cette perspective.

\- Sakura, tu te mets à la place du Fou, déclara Sasuke avec aplomb tandis qu'il prenait les choses en main. Shikamaru, tu es la Tour, côté Reine. Sai, tu es la Tour, côté Roi. Karui, tu seras le deuxième Fou juste là. Moi je prends la place d'un Cavalier. (Chacun se plaça sur la case appropriée selon ses directives, Sasuke grimpa sur son destrier.)

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Karui, incertaine.

\- Les blancs commencent la partie, à nous d'ouvrir le bal. Pion en D5 ! »

Le pion se mut jusqu'à atteindre sa case; l'adversaire bougea à sa suite et le sabra alors qu'il venait de se sacrifier pour l'exemple.

« Version Sorcier, en effet, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Il va falloir être prudents », acquiesça Sasuke.

Les commandes s'enchaînaient de manière follement rapide, tout comme les massacres – _tour en E4 !_ Le cimetière se remplissait impitoyablement de chaque côté. _Pion en C3 !_ Malgré tout, l'Uchiha était parvenu jusqu'au dernier moment à épargner ses amis.

Sous son regard analytique, Sakura voyait le souvenir des parties jouées contre Sasuke se reconstituer - elle reconnut immédiatement la situation dans laquelle les avait habilement mis son ami.

« Tu as compris, Sakura, lui dit-il avec un mince sourire. Quand j'aurais avancé, la Reine me prendra. Tu pourras alors faire échec au Roi.

\- Mais tu vas te sacrifier ! réfuta la rose avec véhémence.

\- On n'a pas le choix. C'est à toi de continuer, tu peux le faire ! Arrête Hatake. (Il hocha la tête vers Sakura, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais opina en retour.) Cavalier en H3 ! »

Sasuke s'avança parmi les débris qui entouraient la reine meurtrière avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il s'immobilisa diamétralement face à elle. La Reine se retourna, patiente, faisant cruellement monter l'adrénaline, elle était du genre sadique. Elle glissa avec une indolence qui frisait l'inconvenance, dégaina son épée, et la planta d'un geste sec dans la monture de Sasuke qui s'effondra sur l'échiquier. Sai voulut bouger, mort d'inquiétude, mais Sakura le retint à temps.

« La partie n'est pas terminée ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se déplaça en diagonale d'un pas décidé, jusqu'à faire face au Roi.

« Echec et mat ! » asséna-t-elle.

L'épée du Roi, défait, lui en tomba des mains - ils avaient gagné la partie.

Ils coururent jusqu'à Sasuke. Il était blessé, inconscient après s'être cogné la tête lors de sa chute.

« Remontez-le, tous les trois, ordonna la rose. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie et envoyez un message à Sarutobi depuis la volière. Je vais arrêter Hatake.

\- Sai et Karui vont remonter Sasuke, moi je reste avec toi, dit posément Shikamaru d'un ton qui ne laissait nulle place à la discussion.

\- Il a raison, Sakura, affirma Sai avec un sourire doux en voyant qu'elle était prête à répliquer. Il y aura sans doute d'autres épreuves encore, et tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Soyez prudents », chuchota Karui en les prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

Les deux sorciers restants, animés d'une toute nouvelle énergie, franchirent alors à la porte. Dans la prochaine salle régnait une odeur épouvantable. Il y avait un troll allongé sur le sol, visiblement évanoui.

« C'est le même qui a été lâché à Halloween, remarqua Shikamaru.

\- Soit il ne s'est pas réveillé, soit Kakashi l'a de nouveau assommé. »

Ils le contournèrent prudemment en se couvrant le nez et la bouche, puis atteignirent une nouvelle salle. Au centre, une longue table avec sept potions de formes différentes installées en ligne dessus. La porte d'entrée se couvrit de flammes violettes, tandis que la porte de sortie s'embrasa d'un feu noir. Sur un bout de parchemin, il était écrit une énigme que lut Sakura à voix haute : « 'Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, l'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie. Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice. Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices. Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie, les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie. Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée. Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale. Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.' Oui, Shikamaru, tu as bien fait de venir avec moi tout compte fait.

\- Si on récapitule, sur les sept bouteilles, trois contiennent des poisons, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner sur ses pas en traversant les flammes violettes. (Sakura acquiesça.) La deuxième fiole et la sixième doivent contenir du vin d'ortie, elles ont le même goût. A gauche de chaque bouteille se trouve du poison, donc les bouteilles une et cinq. La septième, qui se trouve à l'extrémité, n'est pas celle qui permet d'avancer, donc ce doit être celle qui permet de revenir sur ses pas. Il reste alors les fioles numéro trois et quatre. On nous dit que la naine, donc la plus petite, ne contient pas de poison, donc c'est forcément celle-ci : la troisième ! La quatrième contient elle aussi du poison.

\- Tu es un génie, Shikamaru ! Mais il n'y a qu'une fiole et vu le contenu, juste de quoi immuniser une personne…

\- C'est pour toi. Tu es notre petite attrapeuse et l'instigatrice de toute cette enquête. Je suis sûr que tu pourras arrêter Hatake. »

Sakura vint l'enlacer et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Prends la potion pour retourner de l'autre côté et cherche de l'aide avec les autres. Je vous servirai le prof sur un plateau d'argent !

\- On compte sur toi. »

Ils s'emparèrent chacun de leur fiole et la burent d'un trait en même temps. Avec un dernier regard, Shikamaru traversa les flammes violettes et Sakura franchit le feu noir.

Elle sentit tout de suite que cette porte était la dernière, car sa cicatrice lui brûla épouvantablement le front, élançant dans toute sa tête. Une main plaquée sur son éclair et l'autre sur un mur pour se garder en équilibre, la rose constata la présence du miroir du risèd au milieu de la pièce. Juste devant la glace, de dos, il y avait le turban pourpre reconnaissable entre mille – et l'homme se retourna, et c'était bel et bien le professeur Chojuro qui se tenait là, une expression sombre déformant les traits de son visage.

« Vous ? s'écria Sakura, ahurie. Non, ce n'est pas possible, où est Hatake ?

\- Le coupable idéal, pas vrai ? ricana Chojuro, et sa voix était si assurée et narquoise - malsaine. Il a toujours l'air si inquiétant. Qui soupçonnerait le p…p…pauvre p…professeur bégayant à côté de lui ?

\- Mais il a ensorcelé mon balai pour me tuer !

\- C'était moi, en fait. Et Kakashi a essayé de te désensorceler – sinon, tu serais déjà morte. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Quand sa cape a brûlé, j'ai été renversé sous la panique, ce qui a mis fin à mon sort.

\- Hatake essayait de me sauver ?

\- Depuis le début, jeune fille, depuis le début.

\- Et le troll, c'était vous aussi alors.

\- Absolument, je vois que tu commences à ne plus être surprise. Mais quelle créature stupide ! (La cicatrice la faisait souffrir encore plus intensément à mesure que Chojuro perdait son calme.) Kakashi, lui, ne l'est pas : quand tout le monde courait aux cachots, lui m'a devancé au troisième étage. Après ça, il ne m'a plus fait confiance. Il ne voulait plus me laisser seul. Mais il n'a rien compris. Je ne suis jamais seul de toute façon. (Il se remit face à la glace.) Que fait ce miroir, Haruno ? J'y vois ce que je désire, la Pierre, mais je ne la trouve pas !

\- Sers-toi de l'enfant, croassa une voix d'outre-tombe – mais d'où provenait-elle ?

\- Approche, Haruno, et dis-moi ce que tu vois ! »

Sakura s'avança à petits pas, luttant contre la douleur, et Chojuro la happa violemment par le poignet pour la tirer devant le miroir. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait revoir sa famille, mais son désir, à cet instant précis, semblait tout autre – plus que voir ses parents pour la rassurer, elle voulait trouver la Pierre en première pour ne pas qu'elle tombât entre les mains maudites d'Orochimaru. Elle vit son reflet mettre sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir l'objet précieux avec un clin d'œil mutin et en sourire intrépide. Sakura tâta discrètement sa poche - un renflement s'y dessinait bel et bien !

« Alors, que vois-tu ? la pressa le traître.

\- Je serre la main de Sarutobi, j'ai gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

\- Elle ment, cracha la mystérieuse voix - elle vibrait au plus profond d'elle-même, la prenant désagréablement aux tripes.

\- Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Laisse-moi lui parler.

\- Maitre, vous êtes trop faible.

\- J'ai assez de forces avec notre dernier breuvage de licorne. »

Chojuro baissa la tête et déroula minutieusement son turban. Dans le miroir, Sakura vit avec horreur le reflet d'une face hideuse sur l'occiput vierge de cheveux bleus de Chojuro. Ses yeux étaient acérés, cerclés de noirs et rehaussés de peinture violette qui se prolongeait jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez - celui-ci était d'ailleurs crochu, comme celui d'un rapace -, les joues étaient creusées, le menton pointu, les lèvres quasi-inexistantes tant elles étaient fines et blanches.

« Sakura Haruno, nous nous revoyons enfin ! vociféra le monstrueux visage.

\- Orochimaru ! cria-t-elle avec douleur - sa tête allait exploser !

\- Oui, tu vois ce que je suis devenu par ta faute ? Tu vois où je suis tombé pour pouvoir survivre ? Vivre aux crochets d'un autre, sans corps propre à moi-même ! Mais quelque chose peut me donner ce pouvoir, quelque chose qui se trouve dans ta poche ! »

Sakura courut aussitôt vers la porte malgré les pics extrêmes de souffrance qui martelaient sa boîte crânienne. Chojuro dégaina sa baguette et fit apparaître des flammes d'un orange vif qui masquèrent toutes les issues possibles.

« Ne meurs pas, stupidement, rejoins-moi, susurra Orochimaru.

\- Jamais !

\- Ah, du courage et de l'intelligence, tes parents en avaient aussi. (La rose se figea.) Mais Sakura, ne voudrais-tu pas les revoir, tes parents ? Je peux les faire revenir pour toi. Je ne demande que la Pierre en échange. (Elle la sortit à demi de sa poche, son éclat rubis rougeoyant à la lumière du feu.) Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, seul le pouvoir importe !

\- Tu es un menteur !

\- Tue-la ! »

Chojuro s'élança sur elle et la plaqua contre les escaliers en pierre, ses mains comme des serres autour de son cou minuscule. Le souffle coupé, Sakura lâcha la Pierre. La poigne était si brute, si forte, elle étouffait sans parvenir à inhaler le moindre soupçon d'air – ses tempes palpitaient atrocement. Elle posa par reflexe ses mains sur celles de Chojuro; elles se mirent à vivement chauffer en dégageant une atroce odeur de chair brûlée. C'était hideux, ça lui donnait la nausée, elle sentait les flammes lécher sa propre peau avant que le sorcier bleu ne se reculât pour contempler, estomaqué, son corps prendre feu aussi vite qu'une brindille sèche.

Sakura voyait trouble, l'étau qui enserrait son crâne et sa gorge s'était envolé aussi subitement qu'il s'était installé, mais les relents de douleur, la trop longue privation d'oxygène, l'odeur nauséabonde, la vive luminosité; tout concourait à son malaise.

Elle se sentait partir, happée par des forces obscures qui la tiraient au plus profond de sa conscience.


	13. Et l'année s'acheva en fanfare

**CHAPITRE 12**

 _ **Et l'année s'acheva malgré tout en fanfare**_

Sakura reprit conscience dans un lit vaguement confortable, sous une couverture chaude et laineuse. Elle papillonna longuement des yeux, groggy et désorientée - où était-elle donc ? Dans son lit chez les Sabaku ? Non, non, ses draps étaient bien plus rêches et il n'y avait pas d'odeur de moisi autour d'elle. Dans son dortoir ? Non plus, le matelas y était plus agréable et le léger ronflement de Sasuke n'envahissait pas les lieux. Dans ce cas…

« Orochimaru ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant en sursaut, la respiration haletante, sa dernière mésaventure lui revenant par flashs désagréables dans son esprit.

Elle tâtonna à droite et à gauche à la recherche de ses lunettes, les chaussa sur son nez; autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas d'homme multi-face ou de flammes menaçantes, pas non plus d'odeur de chair brûlée, mais des friandises à perte de vue qui dégageaient un délicieux arôme sucré.

« Bonjour Sakura, la salua gentiment Sarutobi qui entrait dans l'infirmerie – les murs blancs, le plafond assorti, le lit d'hôpital; il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Tes admirateurs ont pensé à toi.

\- Mes admirateurs ? répéta la rose, perdue. Mais où est Orochimaru ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé entre Chojuro et toi est un secret absolu. Ainsi, toute l'école est naturellement au courant. C'est l'une des caractéristiques de Poudlard. Je crois que le jeune Sasuke a été mis au courant, qui l'a dit à son frère Itachi, qui l'a lui-même dit à son frère Shisui, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le répéter à Kagami – ah, ces Uchiha ! Que ferait-on sans eux ? Naturellement, la rumeur s'est propagée très rapidement après cela. Orochimaru a été neutralisé. Il est parti… pour le moment.

\- Comment va Sasuke ? Sai ? Shikamaru ? Karui ? s'enquit Sakura tandis que sa voix montait en crescendo.

\- Doucement, mon amie, ils vont tous très bien, assura le Directeur avec un geste apaisant de la main. Ils m'ont envoyé un hibou et j'ai aussitôt accouru pour venir à bout d'Orochimaru.

\- Et la Pierre?

\- La Pierre a été détruite. J'ai bavardé avec mon ami Nicolas et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que cela valait mieux pour tout le monde. Les pouvoirs de cette Pierre sont trop tentateurs, dangereux entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Mais Flamel va mourir alors, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Il a encore assez d'élixir pour régler ses affaires, mais après, oui, il va quitter ce monde avec sa femme.

\- Comment j'ai récupéré la Pierre ? demanda Sakura après un temps de réflexion, les sourcils froncés. J'ai juste regardé le miroir, et…

\- C'était une de mes idées les plus brillantes, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, entre nous, expliqua Hiruzen, les yeux pétillants de malice. Seul quelqu'un qui désirait trouver la Pierre - la trouver, pas s'en servir - pouvait la prendre, les autres ne voyaient que leur reflet fabriquer de l'or et boire l'élixir de longue vie. Mon intelligence me surprend moi-même, parfois...

\- Alors Orochimaru ne reviendra plus ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne trouve bien d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Et pourquoi Chojuro ne pouvait pas me toucher sans être blessé ?

\- A cause de ta mère. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Et cela laisse une marque. (Sakura frôla sa cicatrice du doigt.) Non, pas celle-ci. Une marque invisible, inscrite dans ta chair. L'amour. »

La jeune sorcière eut la sensation d'une étreinte douce, affectueuse et pleine de tendresse, comme la réminiscence d'un souvenir lointain – d'un souvenir impliquant sa mère qui la prenait, bébé, dans ses bras le soir pour la consoler.

« Des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! s'exclama gaiement le vieil homme en farfouillant dans les nombreux bonbons posés en face de son lit. Puis-je ? s'enquit-il. (Sakura hocha la tête.) Enfant, j'en ai pris une au goût de vomi. Une expérience traumatisante. Mais je ne dois rien risquer avec un bon caramel, n'est-ce pas ? (Il croqua dans la petite friandise.) Hélas, cire d'oreille, déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Monsieur, est-ce vous qui m'avez offert la cape ? interrogea la rose que la question taraudait depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Oh, vous la possédez donc ? Eh bien non, ce n'est pas de mon fait. »

Il s'en alla tranquillement à ces mots.

* * *

Sakura quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain. Entre temps, ses douze camarades de classe étaient venus lui rendre visite tous au même moment sous les protestations vaines de l'infirmière, Madame Kato; le reste de la fratrie Uchiha aussi avait surgit, suivie de son équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait même eu le droit à un discret baiser sur la joue de Raido, tout s'arrangeait finalement !

L'année scolaire poursuivit son cours pour les derniers mois restants, les examens passèrent trop vite pour qu'elle pût pleinement s'en rendre compte. Ces derniers instants tranquilles, c'était tellement étrange ! Ils n'avaient besoin de se soucier de rien de plus que leurs leçons – et cette fois-ci, ils allaient vraiment à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

Le festin qui célébrait l'achèvement de l'année arriva très vite.

Accompagnée de ses quatre amis Serdaigles, Sakura descendit dans la Grande Salle pour l'ultime dîner avant les vacances d'été. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, vert et argent, serpents sous toutes les formes, mais tout le monde mangeait joyeusement, chapeau pointu fièrement dressé sur la tête. Minato fit tinter sa fourchette contre le cristal de son verre à pied pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves. Sarutobi se leva alors, solennel.

« Une autre année s'achève à Poudlard. Le moment est donc venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Voici les résultats. A la quatrième place, Serdaigle, avec un total de 312 points. (Les bleu et bronze étaient penauds, têtes baissées, et le quintet sentit une vague de honte le submerger – ils avaient perdu bien plus de points sur la fin qu'ils n'en avaient gagnés au début.) A la troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec un total de 352 points. (Des applaudissements modestes résonnèrent.) A la deuxième place, Gryffondor, avec un total de 426 points. (Des acclamations plus franches éclatèrent, notamment celles des jumeaux Uchiha.) Enfin, à la première place, avec un total de 472 points, Serpentard ! (Les élèves de la dernière table explosèrent de joie.)

Sakura croisa le regard de Kakashi qui applaudissait modestement l'exploit de sa maison et tenta de lui sourire – elle avait si honte d'avoir fait porter toutes les accusations sur lui quand il avait en réalité cherché à l'aider tout du long. Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle rougit et détourna précipitamment ses prunelles – il y avait encore du travail.

« Oui, oui, bravo Serpentard, bravo ! Cependant, j'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. (Il laissa un silence planer quelques instants.) A Mademoiselle Karui Kumo, pour le soutien discret mais à toute épreuve qu'elle a su apporter à ses amis même dans les moments les plus périlleux, j'accorde vingt points ! (Elle regarda avec ahurissement ses amis tout aussi surpris qu'elle.) A Monsieur Sai Shimura, pour l'incroyable calme et la lucidité dont il a fait preuve alors que ses amis couraient un grave danger, j'accorde trente points ! (Tous les première année bleu et bronze se mirent à applaudir en commençant à réaliser la remontée de leur maison.) A Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, pour la plus belle partie d'échecs que Poudlard ait connue depuis de nombreuses années, trente points ! (Shisui et Kagami sifflent à tout va, tandis que les acclamations enflaient.) A Monsieur Shikamaru Nara, pour l'impressionnant esprit d'analyse et la logique dont il a fait preuve malgré la gravité de la situation à laquelle il faisait face, trente points ! (La table toute entière des Serdaigles commençait à se réveiller de sa léthargie.) A Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, pour son sang-froid et son courage inouïs, j'attribue à Serdaigle cinquante points! (Le bruit devint assourdissant.)

\- On est à égalité avec Serpentard, chuchota Sai à ses camarades en ayant du mal à contenir son excitation.

\- Et enfin, il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore bien davantage pour affronter ses amis; c'est pourquoi, j'accorde dix points à Monsieur Darui Jinrai ! (Leur table se mit à frapper des pieds et des mains à tout rompre, ils avaient tous suivi le compte.) Si mes calculs sont exacts, permettez-moi de procéder à un changement de décoration. (Hiruzen frappa une fois dans ses mains et les tentures prirent des couleurs bleu et bronze, fièrement marquées de l'aigle en leur centre.) La Maison Serdaigle gagne la Coupe ! »

Toute la tablée se leva aussitôt, prise de frénésie, et les élèves jetèrent leurs chapeaux au plafond sous les huées des Serpentards, protestataires indignés par la tournure des évènements. Même les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, trop heureux que les serpents n'eussent pas gagné la Coupe pour une fois, laissèrent éclater leur joie. Kisame se répandait bruyamment en acclamations et Sakura éclata de rire, euphorique; Minato aussi, fier comme un paon, applaudissait très fort sa maison. La rose lança un clin d'œil malicieux aux jumeaux et à Izumo et Kotetsu, avachis sur leur table sous le poids de la déception; ils lui tirèrent puérilement la langue en réponse.

* * *

Bien trop tôt au goût de la rose, l'heure de rentrer chez soi arriva. Après avoir reçu leurs résultats – Sakura avait excellé en Métamorphose, même s'il elle n'avait pas suffisamment su se rattraper en Potions sur la fin -, les jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le Poudlard Express.

« Dépêchez-vous, le train va partir ! » les pressait Kisame qui régentait le tout.

Les cinq amis confièrent leurs bagages avant que Sakura ne se dirigeât vers le garde-chasse. Elle enserra sa large taille entre ses bras fins et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en retour.

« Tu s'rais quand même pas partie sans dire au revoir ? s'enquit le géant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi chez les Sabaku ? demanda la rose, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrête ça, tu vas me faire culpabiliser ! Ça fait presque un an, maintenant, p'têtre que les choses ont changé là-bas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Et pis, personne est censé savoir que t'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de l'école, lui souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Une p'tite menace d'la baguette peut pas faire de mal, surtout à ton cousin… (Sakura éclata de rire en séchant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.) Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Kisame sortit un livre de la grande poche de son manteau en cuir. C'était en fait un album photo. Ses parents y figuraient en couverture, respirant le bonheur, tandis que la photo s'animait pour les montrer en train de tournoyer sous les feuilles d'automne. Ils étaient si beaux ! Il y avait même une photo d'eux trois sur la première page, elle bébé tenue par son papa et sa maman. La magie était vraiment extraordinaire, tous les clichés se mouvaient à leur gré. Sa famille disparue prenait vie sous ses yeux.

« Merci beaucoup, Kisame ! s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Allez file, crevette ! »

Sakura glissa l'album sous son bras et courut rejoindre ses amis dans le train. Ils investirent un compartiment et se penchèrent par la fenêtre pour saluer une dernière fois le garde-chasse resté à quai.

Très vite, ils s'installèrent à six et sept dans deux cabines opposées en en ouvrant grand les portes pour se voir tous les treize première année. Ils mangeaient et riaient à foison tandis que Poudlard disparaissait au loin.

* * *

« Je suis rentrée ! » s'écria Sakura en posant ses bagages à terre sur le seuil de la maison Sabaku.

Arrivée à la gare de Shibuya, elle avait bien galéré à transporter ses valises, la cage de Yuki et son balai, et la perspective du métro l'effrayait énormément – pour cette raison, elle avait confié son Nimbus 2000 aux Uchiha qui avaient accepté de le garder pour les vacances. Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec deux malles et une cage à oiseau dans les transports en commun, incapable de contacter Rasa – et de toute façon très réticente à le faire.

Kankuro l'observait depuis le haut des escaliers, incertain. Karura se cachait exagérément derrière son mari, à la lisière du séjour. Rasa la toisait froidement en disant: « On ne savait pas si tu rentrerais.

\- Je ne savais comment vous contacter, s'excusa Sakura en baissant la tête – ils n'auraient jamais ouvert une lettre envoyée par une chouette; ils auraient plutôt tué Yuki d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Nous t'avons quand même préparé la chambre d'amis à l'étage », lâcha son oncle après un silence.

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient aller en s'améliorant ici aussi ?

« En revanche, tous tes objets 'magiques' (ironie perçante), c'est au placard pour tout l'été ! »

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

* * *

 _ **Ceci marque la fin de L'Ecole des sorciers, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire!**_

 _ **La question maintenant, c'est: continuera, continuera pas? J'ai été prise d'une extase mystique de réécriture d'Harry Potter, mais elle m'a quittée aussi vite qu'elle m'est venue. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer, finalement. Vous m'en voyez désolée, je laisse quelques ficelles de l'intrigue en plan mais ça ne me dit trop rien de continuer avec les six prochains tomes...**_


End file.
